The Heart Wants
by JenRar
Summary: Stepsiblings Emmett & Bella have fought an attraction for years, but one game of "I Never" compels them to act. Emmett's best friend Edward gets involved, and life gets a little more interesting. Em/B, E/B, Em/B/E. E/B HEA.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Stepsiblings Emmett & Bella have fought an attraction for years, but one game of "I Never" compels them to act. Emmett's best friend Edward gets involved, and life gets a little more interesting. There are Emmett/Bella lemons, Edward/Bella lemons, and Emmett/Bella/Edward lemons in this story. For those hardcore Edward/Bella fans, ultimately, it is an Edward/Bella HEA. In the first nine chapters, the main story, there is no erotic Emmett/Edward touching of any sort. That...is saved for the outtake at the end. ;)_

~*~THW~*~

**Chapter 1**

I was eleven the first time my brother and I exchanged secret touches under the blanket. That sounded sordid, even in my head, but it really wasn't. Emmett and I weren't blood related. My dad had married his mom, Penny, right after I turned one. Emmett was only three months older than I was, so we'd always been close—especially after his mother died when we were three—but that night, in the bedroom of my grandmother's house, we'd turned some new corner in our relationship.

It began innocently enough, with a child's question about how our bodies were different. Our father, Charlie—by that point, Charlie was Emmett's father in every way but blood—had sent us to stay with Grandma Swan for a couple of weeks for vacation. It was a particularly hot summer, so I'd gone to bed in just my panties and a small T-shirt, but before I could fall asleep, I'd even shed the shirt, too hot under the sheets with no air conditioning in the house. Emmett had done the same thing, so when we fell asleep, we were both mostly naked.

At some point during the night, I'd woken up on my side, with my back to Emmett's chest and his erection poking at me from behind. Of course, it wasn't very big—because at eleven, _he_ wasn't very big—but I could still feel it, this weird hardness against my soft flesh. I'd woken him up, asking what he'd brought into bed that was poking my bottom. In embarrassment, he'd turned away, not answering my question. It wasn't until I'd shaken him and peppered him with questions that he'd turned back and moved the sheet. With the help of the moon's light shining through the window, I'd seen the small bulge in his underwear. He'd explained that sometimes, his wiener got hard, that was all.

I'd been fascinated, since I didn't have one of those and what I did have didn't do that. I'd asked if I could feel it, and after a short time of waiting, he'd finally said okay. I hadn't even gone under his clothes, just touched it and held it through the fabric, but that had been enough for Emmett, and he'd made a mess of himself. I'd then wondered aloud if that was something I could do too. I'd asked if he would touch me so I could try it, because he'd said it had felt good and I'd wanted to feel good.

At first, his touch was light, over my panties, but that hadn't been enough for me. I'd begged him to put his hand in my panties and touch me, that maybe it would feel good that way. He'd agreed eagerly, sliding his hand under the elastic waist and down until he could reach my smooth skin. I'd barely had any hair down there at eleven—and even now, at eighteen, I didn't have much. Emmett had fumbled roughly with my lower lips, unsure of how to touch me, and at that point, I hadn't known much more than he did. I'd never really touched myself that way before, so I hadn't been able to give him instructions. Eventually, I'd had enough, unsure of what the big deal was, and that was that.

Nothing else happened until the summer before we turned fourteen. We'd gone with some of our father's work buddies to the lake, and when we got home, Emmett and I had both had to shower off. He'd claimed the bathroom first, so I'd had to wait. While he was in the shower, I'd suddenly had to pee, and there'd been no way I was going to be able to hold it until he got out. I'd told him to close his eyes, and then I'd barged in, pulled off my swimsuit, and used the toilet, keeping my eyes down so I didn't look at the shower. We'd only had a clear shower curtain back then, so I'd known if I looked up, I'd have seen him. When I finished, I'd wiped and stood up, and that's when I'd accidentally caught Emmett staring wide-eyed at me.

He'd been embarrassed, and I'd tried to laugh it off, saying that now that he'd seen me naked, didn't he think it fair that I got to see him. I'd half expected him to just tell me to get out; instead, he'd whipped the shower curtain back, and there he'd stood, in all his glory. He'd changed so much in the three years since that night at our grandmother's house. His penis had been longer, thicker than I'd remembered, and by then, I could actually see it as it poked out away from his body, hard and a slightly darker color than the rest of him.

I'd watched as he'd reached down and touched himself, his eyes focused on my breasts, which I'd finally developed just before that summer. Before I could move or say anything, Emmett had grunted and come all over his hand and the shower wall. I'd turned around and run out of the bathroom to the safety of my bed. As I'd lain in my bed, I'd begun to remember the sight of Emmett's hand on his penis, and my hand had drifted down to my privates. I'd touched myself until I had my first orgasm that afternoon, thinking of my brother coming as he looked at my naked body.

Since then, I'd fucked myself many times—with my fingers and even a vibrator my friend Alice and I had bought—while thinking of Emmett. He'd hit a growth spurt just before he turned sixteen, and he was now bigger than my dad—his birth father had apparently been almost six and a half feet tall and built like a wrestler. Most of my fantasies were imagining that _all_ of him was bigger and how his penis would look if I saw him in the shower again.

Shaking my head to get rid of my inner musings, I reached for my T-shirt and boy-short panties that I normally wore to bed. My dad was working an overnight shift, and I'd just gotten home from a really disappointing date with a guy from school. Mike was a nice guy, but there was just no chemistry on my part. He'd tried to kiss me and feel my boob when he brought me home, but Emmett had opened the door and scared the fuck out of him, and he'd turned tail and run. I had stomped upstairs, throwing a hello to Emmett's best friend, Edward—who I'd had a crush on since I'd discovered boy didn't have cooties—as I passed the living room. When I'd gotten upstairs, I'd jumped in the shower, wanting to get the feel of Mike's clumsy hands off me and get comfortable for bed later.

I thought about going to sleep, but I wasn't really tired. Alice was out with her boyfriend, Jasper, so I couldn't call her. Instead, I decided to just go downstairs and hang out with the guys. Edward had mentioned something about bringing over something from his dad's liquor cabinet, so maybe I could get a drink while I was down there.

Pulling my shirt down so it was covering my ass, I made it downstairs and into the living room before the guys noticed me.

"Hey, did you bring anything over?" I asked Edward.

"There's some vodka and beers over here," he said, giving me a wink as he motioned with his elbow to the table by his end of the couch. "But take it easy, Bells. You know you're a lightweight."

Flipping him off, I grabbed the vodka and took a swig straight from the bottle before settling down on the floor with my knees drawn up to watch the guys battle it out over some stupid fighting game.

"Didn't have a good date, huh?" Edward asked a few minutes later when they took a break. He grabbed the vodka from beside me and took a drink before handing it back to me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Nope," I agreed, looking back at him. "He was all hands, and his hands weren't the ones I wanted tonight." I shrugged.

Edward raised an eyebrow, grinning, before turning his attention back to the game.

A few minutes later, Emmett tossed his controller down in disgust. "Dammit, that's enough. I'm getting my ass kicked. Bella, hand me the vodka. I'm not buzzed nearly enough."

I spun around, watching them each take a drink. "I've got an idea," I said, grinning as I took the bottle from Emmett. "Let's play I've Never."

Alice and I had played that one time on a sleepover, but I had a feeling that with Edward and Emmett, it would be a lot more fun.

The guys shrugged, so I hopped up and went to the kitchen for glasses. We could've just passed the bottle, but that would take a lot more time and wouldn't be as easy. I sat back down in front of the guys, pouring them each a glass and then a third for me.

"I'll go first since it was my idea." I thought for a moment before coming up with something easy. "I've never gotten a speeding ticket."

They both rolled their eyes and sipped from their drinks.

"Too easy, Bella," Emmett grumbled. "I'll go next. I've never...had anal sex."

Edward burst out laughing, but both their eyes widened when I raised my glass and took a drink.

"Shut up. It was earlier this year with Tyler. The boy has a pencil dick, so I barely felt it."

Edward shook his head, chuckling. "Damn, Bella. I'd never have guessed you were freaky like that."

_If he only knew..._

"Okay, my turn," he said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "I've never lied about my age to get laid."

Emmett and I both took a drink, smirking when Edward laughed.

"My turn." I thought for a moment about what to say. "I've never...kissed someone of the same sex."

When they both raised their glasses to their lips, I nearly swallowed my tongue.

"What? When?" I gasped. "_Who?_"

"It was a dare, dammit," Emmett growled, looking at Edward and then away.

"Yeah, but you were so good, baby." Edward puckered his lips and blew Emmett a kiss, making us all laugh.

_Holy shit, that thought was hot. My crush and my brother? Fuck..._

Thirty minutes later, we'd all refilled our glasses once, and we were more than pleasantly buzzed.

"My turn," Edward said, swirling the contents of his cup in his hand. "Sadly, I've never...gotten a blow job in front of anyone before."

Emmett immediately took a drink and then looked down at me before looking over at Edward. "You, uh, could...ya know, if you wanted to."

It took a moment for what he was suggesting to register in my head. My brother had basically just told Edward that I would give him a blow job while he watched.

Edward looked shocked and then turned to me, curiosity and...something else I couldn't define in his eyes.

Figuring what the hell, I set my glass down out of the way and got to my knees, moving between Edward's legs. I kept my eyes on him as I slowly pulled his boxers down over his cock, which was long and straight and hard as steel. When I wrapped my hand around him, he groaned, throwing his head back to the couch and closing his eyes.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed as I leaned down and licked the underside of his cock from balls to tip.

When I slowly slid him into my mouth, there was a groan from Emmett, pulling my eyes over to him. He was staring slack-jawed at me as I worked Edward's cock with my hand and mouth. I could see the tent in his boxers and knew he was as turned on as I was. Just the thought of it made me squeeze my legs together, needing some friction on my pussy.

I met Emmett's gaze and held it for a moment before turning my attention back to Edward. He'd moved his hand to rest on the back of my head—not pushing, but guiding me gently as I bobbed up and down his shaft. Moving my hand, I let myself sink down until my nose was buried in the hair at his base, swallowing around him.

"Holy fuck!" he cried, gripping my hair tightly.

I hummed around him as I moved back to the tip, curling my fingers around him again and beginning to stroke in time to my bobs.

When I looked over at Emmett again, he was still watching me, his breathing heavy, only this time, he had his own cock out and was stroking it in time to my movements on Edward. Emmett was thicker than Edward, although not quite as long. And while Edward's was mostly the same color as the rest of his skin, with just a slightly darker head, Emmett's cock was a few shades darker, and the head was nearly plum colored. I could also see the drops of pre-cum beading at the tip as he stroked himself.

Without overthinking it, I knew I had to touch him. As I continued sucking and stroking Edward, I reached my other hand out and covered Emmett's, stilling his movements. He froze, but after a moment of eye contact, he moved his hand to his balls, tugging on them as I began to stroke his cock.

Edward must have noticed what I was doing, because he groaned and his hips bucked, nearly gagging me when he sent his cock deeper into my throat for a moment. "Fuck, that's hot," he growled. "Suck me harder, baby. I'm gonna come."

I looked back at Edward as I squeezed him tighter in my fist, scraping my teeth gently against the underside of his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Edward shouted, and then I felt his cock throb in my hand just before his cum shot out of him in hard pulses.

I swallowed everything he gave me, but when I finally pulled away, my hand squeezing one last time, one more spurt came shooting out, hitting my chin and dribbling to my shirt.

Emmett's voice was a touch higher and breathy as he gasped, "Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come. Move, Bella."

_No way in fucking hell._

Instead of moving, I squeezed his cock and sped up my strokes, and within a minute, his cum was almost exploding from him, covering my hand and spattering my wrist.

As soon as he was still, the room was dead silent, aside from heavy breathing from all three of us. Edward was looking between the two of us, his eyes wide, but intrigued. Emmett refused to look me in the eye, and I was suddenly, acutely, embarrassed.

Wiping my hands on my shirt, I jumped to my feet and raced up the stairs to my room. I was so fucking turned on that I knew I'd have to pull out my toy before trying to sleep, but for now, I just knew I had to get away from Emmett before he blamed me and told me that I was a disgusting whore for touching him the way I had.

Changing into a new shirt, I slid under the sheet on my bed, and a few minutes later, I heard the front door close as Edward left. Not long after, Emmett came up the stairs, and from the creaking sound, I knew he'd stopped just outside my door. I waited to see if he would knock or come in, but after a couple of minutes, I heard him walking away, and then his door clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

It had been a few weeks since the amazing-turned-embarrassing time in the living room with my brother and Edward. Emmett and I were barely speaking—although that was all him, not me. I hated that he was disgusted by what we'd done and that it seemed to have changed our relationship. We only spoke to each other when necessary, except around the dinner table and in front of our dad, and during the day, he tended to avoid me as much as possible.

That was why, when my dad said at breakfast that he was working overnight again, I'd expected Emmett to go out with one of his sluts or whatever. When he told Dad that he planned to stay in and play some game on his computer against his friends, I was surprised. Pleased, but surprised. I didn't expect anything to happen like it had last time, but that he wasn't running away from being in the house alone with me was a step in the right direction. I wanted my brother back, however I could get him.

Still...he didn't speak to me most of the night, holed up in his room alone on the computer. I stayed in my room for the most part too, reading, chatting with Alice about Jasper, and listening to music. The few times I ventured out to the kitchen or bathroom, I made sure to wear boxers and not just my boy shorts, because if I ran into Emmett, I didn't want to give him any excuse to run back to his room to avoid me.

When my bedroom door swung open and I looked up to see Emmett standing there in just his boxers, I wasn't sure what to say. I lay there on the bed, earbuds in my ears and music blaring, waiting for him to break the silence. When he took a step inside, I pulled the earphones out and set them and my MP3 player on the bedside table, never taking my eyes from my brother.

He didn't seem to know what to say. I could tell he wanted to say _something_, because his mouth kept opening like he was going to speak and then closing when nothing came out. After another minute of just standing there, staring at me, he took another step forward, and then another, and another, until he finally reached my bed.

Emmett had grown up to be a big guy, but he seemed even bigger as he stood over me. His shoulders were wide, his body tapered to a solid waist, and the muscles in his arms showed clearly as he stood there clenching his hands into fists repeatedly. I'd have been scared, but the expression on his face and in his eyes told me I had no reason to be.

"I..." He shook his head before trying again. "I can't get you out of my head, Bella." Scrubbing a hand over his face, he looked deep into my eyes. "For years, it's been you. When I'm by myself, touching myself, it's your name I call. When I'm with a girl, it's your face I see. I can't fucking get away from it. And then that night with Edward...when you...touched me..." He turned away and cursed, fisting his hand in his short, curly hair. "Fuck, Bella. I fucking want you. I wanna taste you, to kiss you like I've kissed so many girls, trying to find a replacement for you in my head. I wanna do things with you—_to_ you—that I can't seem to even put into words, and dammit to hell, I fucking can't! You're my sister. I'm supposed to protect you, not lead you down a dark, dirty path full of secrets. And I can't fucking figure out what to do about it. Fuck!" He hit the wall with his fist, leaving a dent in the plaster.

I felt tears start to well up at his obvious struggle and decided it was time he finally heard what _I_ wanted. Crawling out of bed, not caring that I wasn't wearing anything under my T-shirt, I crossed to my brother and wrapped my arms around him. My head barely came up to his shoulder blades, but the skin of his back was smooth as silk and warmed me in the chill of the air.

"Emmett, I want those things, too. I have for years, but I've been too scared to do anything about it. For years now, I've heard the stories about you and the girls at school. Leah, the exotic Native American. Jessica, the vapid cheerleader. Lauren, the skanky tramp. And that's just in the last six months. It fucking kills me every time I hear about you with one of those bitches, because they. Aren't. Me!"

His body was completely still as I ranted, his breathing ragged.

"I know it's wrong. You're my brother. No, we're not related by blood, but still...I shouldn't want you like I do. I shouldn't wanna be the one you're kissing, the one you're fucking...but I do. I think about it every fucking night, and it kills me inside because it's not."

By the end of my speech, I was crying, tears pouring down my cheeks until they finally began to splash against Emmett's skin. He spun around so fast that I was in his embrace before I could take another breath.

"Oh, baby," he said with a sigh. "Don't cry, Bells. Please, I don't think I can stand it if you cry."

I buried my face in his chest, holding him tight as my tears slowed.

Emmett sighed, his breath moving my hair at the top of my head. He was rubbing my back with his large palms, and as I calmed, his hands moved farther and farther down. When they slid past the end of my T-shirt and encountered bare skin, he groaned.

"Bella... Fuck!"

All it took was gentle pressure from my hand on the back of his neck, and Emmett finally lowered his head to mine. It was far from my first kiss, but when his lips brushed mine, for the first time in my life, I felt my body go up in flames.

It was then that all the fight seemed to go out of him, and he accepted the reality of our situation. He scooped me up in his strong arms, his lips never leaving mine as he carried me the few steps to my bed.

As he laid me down, he broke from my mouth and then stood, breathing heavily, his hands once again clenched into fists at his sides. "One more chance, Bella. One more chance to tell me no, that we can't do this because I'm your brother, because we know it's wrong."

I was already shaking my head before he finished speaking. "I can't tell you no, Em. You're my brother, but you're my heart, too. It may be wrong to them"—I swept my hand out to the side, like I was gesturing out the window of my bedroom—"but it's just right to me." Sitting up, I raised my hands over my head so he could remove my shirt. "Please, Emmett. Don't say no."

After less than a minute of hesitation, Emmett reached down and shucked his boxers off, leaving him naked in front of me. He was absolutely perfection, sex on two legs, and I could have stared at his thick cock for hours, but I wanted—needed—more. Luckily, he must have known that, or he felt the same, because after stroking himself once, he then moved up onto the bed with me, kneeling between my legs and reaching for the hem of my shirt. With one fluid movement, he pulled it off over my head and tossed it to the floor while pressing me back down to the mattress.

"I fucking need to taste you," was all he said before lowering himself down between my legs on his stomach.

At the first touch of his tongue to my skin, my hips jerked off the bed of their own accord and I cried out. Emmett's strong hands slid to my hips and held me to the mattress as he slid his tongue up my slit again.

"Jesus fuck, Emmett," I gasped when he circled my clit, tapping it once with the tip of his tongue.

He groaned softly, looking up at me under lowered lashes. "You taste so fucking good, baby," he purred, his deep voice making me shake with need just as much as his fingers sweeping lightly against my skin.

I whimpered and fisted my hands in the sheets when he lowered his head again and slid his tongue through my folds before pressing it inside me. He licked and sucked, working me up with long, slow strokes of his tongue and teasing flicks with it to my clit. By the time he slid a thick finger inside me and wrapped his lips around my clit, I was already on the edge.

"Fuck, Em, I'm gonna come!"

He hummed around my clit, added a second finger, and curled them, and I fell apart. Every muscle in my body tensed as I shook, my orgasm making me see stars.

When I finally opened my eyes, Emmett was watching me with a heated expression. He crawled up the bed until he was hovering over me, his dark eyes gazing down into mine.

"You're so fucking stunning when you come, Bella. And Christ, you taste good."

I groaned and reached up to pull him down to me, suddenly wanting to taste myself on him. When his tongue slid between my lips, I flicked my own at it. He tasted earthy, kind of tart, and a little bitter, but not bad—and all of that combined with the unique taste that was all Emmett. We kissed for a long time, until finally, I couldn't ignore the hard length of him resting against my stomach.

"Fuck me, Em," I breathed against his lips.

Emmett gulped a breath, his eyes wide, and then he closed them and groaned when I reached between us to stroke his cock. He was thick in my hand, already slick with his arousal, and when I slid my thumb across the head, he bucked against me.

"Fuck, baby," he cursed, groaning as I squeezed him gently. "I need...I didn't bring anything in with me."

Shaking my head, I said, "I'm covered. You know I've been on the pill for over a year. I've never missed one." Seeing his indecision warring with his desire, I begged, "Please, Em. I wanna feel you inside me."

With a shaky hand, he brushed mine away and guided himself to my entrance. After one last questioning look, searching my eyes for what I could guess was any hesitation, he slowly began to press inside me.

_Fuck, he was huge._

I whimpered as he stretched me, yet I dug my heels into his ass, wanting more.

"Okay?" Emmett asked softly, stilling.

Nodding, I smiled softly. "Yeah, keep going. You're just...so big," I admitted.

He grinned, dipping his head down to kiss me as he continued pushing into me below. When he was finally all the way in, we both let out a deep breath, and then he dropped his head to my neck, kissing the skin there.

Without words, I urged him to move, rocking my hips underneath him as my hands trailed up his strong arms, to his shoulders, and then to his face, tugging him back so I could kiss him.

He finally began moving, making long, slow strokes as we kissed. I'd kissed plenty of guys in the last few years, but none of them compared to Emmett. Every touch of his lips to mine, every twist of his tongue with my own, had me wanting more. My body was on fire, like every kiss breathed oxygen onto the flames coursing through me.

When he tilted his hips just right, he hit a spot inside me that had me crying out. I clenched around him as he did it again and again, until I was a writhing mess of need.

"I'm gonna come, baby," he groaned, dropping his head back to my neck. "Touch yourself. Make yourself come again."

I slid my hand between us, zeroing in on the spot where we were joined. As my fingers slipped over my clit, I felt his cock slide almost all the way out before moving back in, faster, harder than before. Rolling my clit between my fingers, I gasped and felt the coil inside me tightening to its breaking point.

"Come, baby," Emmett ordered roughly, his thrusts beginning to falter.

I pinched my clit and shattered around him just as I felt him jerk once, twice, a third time before he cursed and stilled as his orgasm washed over him.

We were both breathing heavy when he finally pulled out of me several minutes later, falling onto his back beside me. He reached over and took my hand, tugging me until I was lying half on top of him, our legs tangling together.

"Fucking hell, Bells," he half-laughed, half-groaned.

"Mmm," I agreed, pressing a kiss to his chest, which was slick with sweat. Grimacing, I laughed and said, "You need a shower."

He swiped his hand across his chest and grinned, nodding. "In a minute." Then he pulled me closer, pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and said, "I don't wanna move just yet."

Snuggling against him, I smiled, perfectly fine with that.


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

I thought Emmett and I had turned a corner, started something real, but two weeks went by and...nothing. There'd been no kisses, no drawn-out touches or meaningful looks. He wasn't avoiding me, really. Not like he'd done before. But he clearly either regretted what we'd done, or he hadn't liked it. It hurt, either way, but I was too embarrassed to bring it up.

During dinner one evening, my dad looked up, his mustache twitching, and said, "Hey, you guys haven't been out on dates in a couple of weeks. Everything okay?"

"Just been busy. School and football," Emmett said.

Dad nodded. "You're working too hard, son. You're gonna burn yourself out. You don't have a game this week, right? Why not call up Bree? Her mom came into the station yesterday to file some paperwork and mentioned Bree's been talking you up a lot."

My gut flared with jealousy at the thought of Emmett going out with a tramp like Bree Tanner. She'd already made her way through most of the football team—Emmett and Edward were two of the few exceptions, I knew. When he didn't automatically discount Dad's suggestion, I felt sick to my stomach.

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe."

Turning to me, my dad asked, "What about you, Bells? You keep your nose in a book all day, every day, and you're never gonna have any fun."

Lifting my chin when Emmett glanced up at me under lowered lashes, I said, "I have a date this Friday, in fact. Jake and I are going out."

Jacob Black was the son of my dad's best friend, and we'd known him since birth. He'd been going to school on the reservation until they had to close it down because they couldn't get enough teachers, so he and a bunch of the rez kids had started at Forks High the year before, just in time for eleventh grade. We'd all been friends when we were little, but had grown apart as we got older. He was arrogant, pushy, and kind of a jackass, but he was hot. He'd been asking me out for a while, and I'd been telling him no, but after Emmett's comment about going out with Bree, I decided I wasn't going to sit at home, wishing for something that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Really?" Dad nodded. "Good, good. Well, have fun—but not too much fun. I'd hate to have to arrest my best friend's son. I'm working Friday night, so you know the rules. No boys in the house." He raised an eyebrow before turning back to his fish.

Two nights later, I was getting dressed for my date with Jacob when Emmett opened my door without knocking and stood there watching me, arms crossed and scowl plain as day on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

Without saying a word, he stalked over to me, grasped the back of my neck, and hauled me against him, plastering his mouth to mine in an almost angry kiss. I struggled for a minute, angry at his attitude, before melting into the kiss. When he finally broke away, we were both panting.

"Think about _that_ when you're out with Black tonight," he growled. "I'm going out." Then he turned and stormed away, and moments later, I heard the slam of the front door and then the rev of the engine in his Jeep as he peeled away from the curb in front of the house.

Of all the... "Argh!" I screamed, reaching to the bed and grabbing the silky top I'd planned to wear with one of the few skirts I owned—if I'd had my druthers, I'd wear jeans all the time, but Alice had said she would hunt me down if I went on dates in jeans, so a skirt it was. Better than a dress, I supposed. "Asshole," I grumbled as I pulled it down over my hair, careful to not mess up my makeup. I was already going to have to fix my lipstick. I didn't want to smear anything else.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, I hurried down the stairs, not really eager for the date itself, but glad I was getting out of the house. Jacob was standing on the front porch when I opened the door, looking hot in a pair of faded jeans, a black Henley, and his leather jacket.

He whistled as I stepped out. "Hey, Bells. Lookin' good!"

Determined to enjoy my night, I plastered a smile on my face. "Thanks, Jake. You look great too."

With a hand on my lower back, he guided me to the car. "I thought we'd go see a movie. That sound okay?" Then he headed straight for the driver's seat, climbing in without waiting to hear my answer.

As I made my way around and climbed into the passenger seat, I tried hard not to think about the way that Emmett and Edward both usually opened my door for me whenever I was with them.

An hour later, I was debating whether or not I regretted my decision to take Jake up on the date. We were sitting alone in the back of a fairly empty theater, watching some movie that had been out for a long time—this was the last weekend it would be in town, in fact. There was an older couple sitting closer to the front of the theater than the back and a few single movie watchers scattered around the middle, but we were the only two in the back half.

So when Jake put his hand on my knee and leaned in to kiss my neck, I didn't protest. I'd come out with him specifically in order to get Emmett out of my head, and making out with another guy in the movies would help that.

"Mm, Bells, you smell so good," he mumbled as he put his nose in my hair and took a deep breath. His hand trailed up my thigh and slid under my skirt. When he encountered the little triangle of my thong covering me, he groaned and palmed me roughly. "Shit, babe. You're so hot. You're wet for me already, aren't you?"

I didn't want to tell him that I'd been wet ever since my brother had kissed me before he'd left, so instead, I just made a noise that I hoped he would take as confirmation.

Sliding his arm around my shoulder, he pawed at my breast through my top as the fingers of his other hand moved the arm rest between us and found their way under my thong. He thrust two fingers inside me as he bit and sucked at the skin on my neck, pulling away long enough to say, "I wanna make you come, babe."

That wasn't going to happen, I could tell. He wasn't even touching my clit, and his fingers weren't tweaking my nipple so much as his hand was squeezing my whole breast like it was a melon at the supermarket. So I faked it. I threw my head back, rocked my hips a few times, and then let out a breathy moan that sounded fake to my own ears.

But Jake lapped it up like the dog he was, pumping a few more times with his fingers. "Oh yeah, babe. Fucking hot."

Then he sat up, gave me a smirk, and reached down to his lap. With a flick of his fingers, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock, grasping it in two fingers and a thumb and stroking it once.

I had to hold back my laughter. He was no Tyler, but he certainly wasn't Edward...or Emmett. But for someone so seemingly full of confident swagger, he wasn't packing a whole lot of heat.

When he pushed gently on the back of my head, I followed his direction and leaned over until I was hovering over his dick. I didn't know why having him right there in front of me wasn't turning me on. Why his fingers hadn't made me come. But I couldn't have what I so desperately wanted—no matter how wrong it may have been—so if this was what I _could_ have, I'd make the best out of it.

With that in mind, I took him into my mouth, unable to keep the image out of my head of this being Emmett instead of Jake.

**~*~THW~*~**

After the movie, Jake and I went to the diner to meet some friends from school. I wanted to go home, but then...I didn't want to be there alone, wondering if Emmett was out with Bree or one of the other girls from school. A couple of hours later, Jake drove me home. When he turned onto our street, I realized Emmett was home—his Jeep was parked at the curb. I hoped he was already asleep. I wasn't sure I could handle seeing him after everything.

After pulling into the driveway, Jake climbed out of the car to follow me up to the door.

"That was fun," he said. "We should do it again."

I nodded, distracted by my thoughts of Emmett. "Yeah, sure. Sometime."

Grinning widely, Jake yanked me to him and planted his lips on mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach and immediately pulled away, discreetly wiping my mouth of the wetness he'd left there.

"I gotta...go inside now," I said, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Sure, sure." He nodded, rolling his eyes. "I know. Dad read me the riot act and said I wasn't allowed inside since Charlie's not home."

I smiled halfheartedly, nodding like that was the reason I wasn't inviting him in. "Uh, thanks," I said as I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"See ya," he said before loping down to his car.

The house was dark when I shut the door and leaned back against it, heaving a sigh as I heard Jake speed away from the house.

"Your date tire you out that much, Bells?" Emmett's deep voice sounded from the darkness.

I gasped, whirling around and searching the shadows in the living room to find my brother. When I finally saw him, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed, and the moonlight coming through the window was just bright enough to see his lips set in a tight line.

Determined to ignore his attitude, I took a deep breath and walked through the living room to the stairs. "It did, actually. Lots of activity."

Before I made it to the first step, Emmett was behind me, his front pressed to my back and his strong arm around my waist preventing from moving farther. Even through my shirt, I felt his warm chest, and I knew he wasn't wearing a shirt. He dipped his head, running his nose up the side of my neck. "I can smell the bastard on you, Bella. You smell like sex. Did you fuck him?"

I flung myself out of his grasp and turned, raising my hand to his face before he could stop it. The slap stung my palm, but I ignored it as I hissed, "What's it to you if I did? He's hot, available...and he wanted me. Why shouldn't I take him up on it?"

Grabbing my arms, Emmett yanked me back against him and growled, "Because he's not me," before slamming his lips to mine.

The kiss was demanding, almost punishing in its intensity. He kept one arm on my body, dragging his hand down my arm to my hip and then around to my ass, which he palmed possessively. His other hand moved up to my head, tangling in the hair at the base of my neck as he angled my head and slid his tongue between my lips.

When he finally pulled away, leaving us both gasping for breath, I whimpered, feeling my pussy clench. This... This chemistry, this heat, was what I'd been missing when Jake had touched me at the theater and kissed me good night.

Emmett's head fell to my shoulder. "Did he make you feel like that?" Emmett breathed harshly into my neck. When I didn't answer, he raised his head and tugged my hair, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Answer me, Bella. Did he make your nipples hard? I can feel 'em against my chest, ya know—like they're reaching out just for my touch."

I finally shook my head, sounding defeated even to my own ears when I said, "No, Emmett. He didn't. He kissed me, put his fingers inside me, and I felt nothing. When I sucked him off, all I could think of was that I wished it was your cock in my mouth, your cum I was swallowing. Is that what you wanna hear?"

Emmett had gone still when I started my speech, and by the end, he was barely breathing. The hand on my ass slid down between my cheeks and through my legs, his fingers finding my wetness. "Fuck, baby," he cursed, tracing my slit as best he could from the angle he was at. "All I could think of while you were out with Black was him inside you. Feeling you. Tasting you. It nearly killed me, Bella."

I scoffed, doubting he'd had time to think of me. "You were out with Bree, Emmett. You can't tell me you didn't at least get her mouth around you."

Emmett's fingers stilled on my lower lips, finally moving away as he pulled his hand free and put it on my hip, shaking his head slowly. "I couldn't, Bells."

Raising an eyebrow, I pushed my hips into his, feeling his erection trapped between us, hard steel against my stomach.

He smiled wryly. "No, I didn't have a problem getting it up, baby. I just couldn't stomach the thought of having her go down on me. All night, I wanted it to be you."

"Y-You went out with her, though," I stuttered. "I just figured..."

Emmett shook his head. "I tried, Bella. I tried getting you out of my head. But I couldn't. I thought being with you once would fix it, that I could get past this...need inside me to be with you. But it didn't. So yeah, I went out with her. I thought getting laid would help, but when she put her hands on me, all I could think was that it felt...wrong, somehow. So I told her I wasn't feeling well and then drove her home. I've been torturing myself for a couple of hours, jealous that he was doing to you what _I_ wanted to do to you."

My eyes welled with tears, and I blinked them back, turning to face the stairs. "I don't wanna fight this anymore, Em," I admitted, afraid to look him in the eyes—afraid to see the rejection, maybe.

After only a moment, he slipped his hand into mine and pushed me gently, so I had to take a step up or fall. When I stepped up onto the first stair, he squeezed my hand and whispered, "Me, either, baby."

I nodded and led him up the dark staircase to my bedroom.

When we got upstairs, Emmett flipped the light switch and then closed the door behind him as I turned, my eyes moving rapidly over his bare torso—his wide shoulders, strong arms, ripped chest and abs—before dropping to the obvious tent in his gym shorts. I grew even more wet between my legs when I looked up and saw the heat in his eyes.

For such a big guy, Emmett moved like a panther as he stepped up to me. He stopped in front of me and reached out, trailing a finger down my cheek. "Can I..." He motioned to my shirt.

Suddenly feeling shy, I nodded, my body humming when he reached out and began to unbutton my shirt. Neither of us breathed much until the last button was undone. He began peeling it down my shoulders until I felt it slide off my arms to my feet. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, dropping it to the floor as well.

And then I looked at Emmett's face.

Instead of the heat I'd seen before, there were storm clouds in his eyes. His lips were pursed, and he looked like he would gladly beat the shit out of someone.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"How rough was the asshole tonight?" he growled, his voice barely audible.

"Jake?" I squeaked, shaking my head. "He wasn't—"

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I see the fingerprints."

I looked down to where his gaze was once again focused and saw a few fingerprint-shaped bruises on the upper curve of my breast, where Jake had pawed at me during the movie.

"No, Em, he didn't hurt me, I swear. I didn't even know they were there." When he didn't relax, I huffed out a breath and shook my head. "He...felt me up during the movie, and he wasn't very smooth about it, true. But they don't hurt."

"And your neck?" His voice was still growly, although he didn't look like he was ready to kill anyone anymore.

The way Jake had been sucking on me, I wasn't surprised there was a mark or something. I shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about him. Do you?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, but seeing his marks on you... Fuck, Bella. If anyone's gonna mark you, I want it to be me, dammit!"

I wanted to laugh at his possessiveness, but I didn't. Instead, I reached down and untied my skirt, letting it pool at my feet, which left me in my little black thong. "So do it," I challenged, running my hands up and cupping my breasts, teasing my nipples to hard points with my fingers.

Emmett growled and lunged, and we landed on my bed, making me squeal. My amusement died as he immediately latched on to a nipple, teasing and sucking while rolling the other between his thumb and fingers. Giving the tip one last kiss, he licked his way up and soothed each little bruise with his tongue, continuing around to the underside of my breast. There, he placed an open-mouthed kiss before sucking the skin into his mouth. Then he sat back and looked at his handiwork, nodding once.

I laughed until he raised an eyebrow and pinched my nipple, sending spasms from my chest directly to my clit. "Oh, fuck..."

He grinned, doing it again, and I squirmed, squeezing my legs together to get some friction. Emmett stopped me by sliding a hand up my thigh, his fingers teasing me over the damp triangle of fabric. "He touched you here, too, yeah?"

Nodding, I closed my eyes when he cupped me between my legs, the heel of his hand pressing right where I needed him the most. "Em, please," I begged.

"What? Black didn't satisfy you tonight?"

My eyes flew open, and I reached down to bat at his hand. "No, I already told you he didn't. And if you're gonna be an asshole about it—"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Bella, I'm not gonna be an asshole. I just wanna make sure you remember that about Black when I do."

I thought about pushing him off me, telling him to get out, just to wipe the smug look off his face, but then he closed his eyes and sighed, leaning down to press his forehead to mine.

"Sorry," he muttered against my lips. "The thought of him... I wanna rip him limb from limb."

Trailing my hands up his arms, I said, "Just touch me, Em. Fuck me. Forget about him." I made sure he was looking me in the eyes before continuing. "I already have."

That was all it took. He pressed his lips to mine once before kissing his way down my body. His mouth and fingers on my breasts...my bikini line...my pussy...drove every remaining thought from my head, and within minutes, he had me crying out as I came.

When he finally pushed his way inside me, neither of us were thinking of anything but each other. And when he coaxed another orgasm out of me with his fingers on my clit, he followed me over the edge, my name falling from his lips.

"I love you, Em," I mumbled a few minutes later as he stood from the bed and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

My eyelids were growing heavy, and I barely heard his reply as he left the room.

"Love you too, Bells. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

The three weeks after my date with Jake were so different than the ones after the first time I'd had sex with Emmett. He wasn't avoiding me. In fact, outside the privacy of our bedrooms, it was as if everything was perfectly normal. Inside the bedrooms, on the other hand, was a different story... We didn't come together every night, but we still hung out in each other's room, listening to music, studying when one of us needed help—English was a strong subject for me, while Emmett was some sort of savant when it came to math and science—and just enjoying each other's company like we always had. But we were almost always touching in some way, whether it be a kiss to the top of my head as he passed, leaning back against his chest as we watched a movie, or making out.

And I'd never felt more sexually satisfied.

Then my dad began questioning why we'd been spending most of our time at home on the weekends. I'd told him I hadn't really had a great time with Jake, but I had my eye on someone, and Emmett had said there wasn't anyone at school he was interested in. That had pacified him for the time being.

Two days later, Emmett slipped into my room after our dad went to sleep. We curled up on my bed, too afraid to do anything more while Dad was home.

"I think I have a solution," he said, his warm breath ghosting over my ear as he settled me back against him.

"Hmm?" I questioned, threading my fingers with his. "To what?"

"Well, you know how Dad keeps asking about why we aren't going out, right?" At my nod, he said, "What about if you...I dunno...dated Edward?"

Turning in his arms, I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I wanna do that?"

Inside, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. As much as I loved the new relationship I had with my brother, there was a part of me that was a little bit in love with his best friend. Edward was a terrific guy—kind, sweet, funny, smart, athletic, and totally gorgeous.

"C'mon, Bells," Emmett scoffed. "You can't tell me you don't have feelings for him. I've known you liked him since we were fourteen."

I thought about denying it, but decided there was no point. Emmett had always been able to read me like a book. "Yeah, well...I don't wanna give this up," I said, motioning between the two of us.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't have to, baby. Edward..." He blew out a breath. "He knows."

"Well, yeah, I mean, he was there that night that I..." I waved a hand in front of us, rather than vocalize what we'd done that night.

Emmett nodded, looking serious. "Yeah, and...well, I kind of told him everything."

Shocked, I tried to scramble off my bed, working hard to keep my voice low as I screeched, "You did _what?_"

"Bella, baby, settle down. It's okay. Come on, Bells." He kept hold of my arms and slowly coaxed me back so I was pressed against him.

"How could you do that?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears. "He could tell everyone, Em. He probably thinks I'm disgusting."

"Oh, baby, no," Emmett breathed, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "Look, he kind of guessed on his own last week because of how much happier I've been lately. After that night when he was over, he just...figured it out. But he's cool. He said we weren't hurting anyone, so whose business was it to tell us who we could love or be intimate with?"

"Yeah?" At Emmett's nod, I felt myself relax again, and I dropped my head to his chest, letting out a relieved sigh. "So...what's that mean?"

"It means you go out with him—go to the movies, to dinner, to the winter formal next month...all those fun things."

"Why would he wanna do that, when he knows..." I didn't feel the need to complete that sentence, knowing Emmett would understand.

He shrugged. "He likes you too, Bells. He's just never said anything 'cause I'm his best friend and you're my sister."

I nodded slowly, my brain still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Edward liked me. "But...what about..." _Crap, how do I ask my brother—who I'm sleeping with—about having sex with his best friend if we start dating?_

"Sex?" Emmett chuckled when I blushed and nodded. "Look, Bells..." He sighed. "I can't stand the thought of you going out with Black or Tyler or any of the other douchebags at school. The thought of them putting their hands on you, of you going down on them or having them inside you...it makes me wanna hit somebody. Edward's different. He's been my best friend since we were eight. He's as close to a brother as I'll ever have. I don't know if that's why the thought of you with him doesn't bother me or what."

I couldn't help it. My mouth gaped open, and I blinked up at him for a moment before I could get my voice to work. "You're saying you'd be okay if I was sleeping with both you _and_ Edward?"

Emmett grinned, nodding. "I am. Is that bad?" He shrugged. "If so, I guess I'm okay with that."

Chuckling, I shook my head, but then I sobered. "What about you?" I couldn't think of a single person in school that I would be okay with Emmett sleeping with. I'd thought about telling Alice—she was one of the most open-minded people I'd ever met, and I had a feeling her reaction would be much like Edward's had apparently been—but she had Jasper, and I wasn't sure how I felt about sharing Emmett with even her.

He shrugged again. "I don't need anyone else. There's no one at school I'm interested in—at all, actually—so..."

"But what do we tell Dad?"

"I'll tell him Edward has a friend in Port Angeles he wants to introduce me to or something. I'll figure it out." When I was quiet for several minutes, he squeezed me against him for a moment and asked softly, "So whatcha think?"

I nodded. "As long as you're okay with it, then yeah, sounds good."

Inside, I was a mess of nerves and excitement. I just hoped it wouldn't come back to blow up in my face.

**~*~THW~*~**

The next Friday, I was in my room getting ready when Edward knocked on the front door.

"Bells, Edward's here," my dad called up the stairs.

"Be right down," I called back, picking up my lipgloss to make one last pass over my lips. Then I grabbed my purse—only big enough for my sunglasses, keys, a small wallet, cellphone, and the pepper spray my dad was always forcing on me—and turned to leave the room, almost running into Emmett.

"Hey," I whispered, afraid to look up at him. The last time I'd been leaving for a date, he'd been pissed off.

"Baby, look at me," he crooned softly, using a finger under my chin to raise my head so I was looking into his eyes. "Relax." He chuckled. "I told you, Bells. I'm okay with this. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."

Seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes, I smiled, nodding. "Okay," I murmured, leaning up and brushing my lips lightly across his. When I pulled away, his lips were shiny with cherry lipgloss, and he grinned, licking it off.

"Yum." He winked before motioning with his head. "Now go. I'm going out with the guys tonight. Gonna hang out at Felix's house and play some video games until curfew. See you when we both get home?"

I nodded, leading him out of the room and down the stairs.

When we got to the front hall, my dad was standing with Edward. Dad was still in his uniform—complete with gun in the holster—having just gotten home from work. Edward looked deliciously sexy and casual in a pair of dark jeans and a thin, black, long-sleeved T-shirt. His reddish-brown hair was, as usual, in disarray, looking like he'd just raked his hand through it a few times—or climbed out of bed. I got a flash of heat between my thighs at the thought of making it look that way when he hovered over me, making me come.

I shook off those thoughts, not wanting to jump right into bed with him, as much as the idea intrigued me, just in time to hear my dad's final warning to him.

"Be careful tonight, son," Dad said, clapping Edward's shoulder and giving him a loaded look.

"Of course, sir." Edward smiled, not looking the least bit nervous, but I had to bite my tongue to not laugh at his calling my dad "sir," which he hadn't done since he was about ten.

"Aww, Dad," Emmett huffed. "Edward'll take good care of our girl. Ease up on him."

My dad nodded and then turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Got everything?" His pointed look at my purse let me know exactly what he meant.

Rolling my eyes, I answered in an exaggerated tone of voice, "Of course, Father. I'm all locked and loaded in case whatever threat I'm sure you made to him isn't enough to scare Edward completely off."

"Good." Then he grinned. "Have fun. I'll probably be over at Billy's until late, but remember your curfew."

I nodded to show that I would and then escaped out the door with Emmett and Edward before my dad could think of any other ways to delay us.

With his hand on my lower back, Edward guided me around to the passenger side of his silver Volvo. Emmett opened my door and grinned as I slid in, my skirt riding up to show off more of my thighs. He closed the door once I was settled, and then he and Edward did some complicated hand movements in place of a goodbye before he turned to climb into his Jeep and Edward moved around to the driver's side of the car.

"You look great, Bella," he said as he started the car, smiling as he turned to look over his shoulder so he could back out of the driveway as soon as Emmett had driven away. "I love that color on you."

"Thanks, so do you." I smiled, allowing myself a moment while he was distracted to look him over. "And yes, you've mentioned that." When he finally pulled away from the house, I asked, "So where are we headed?"

"Is Bella Italia in Port Angeles okay? You mentioned a while back you wanted to go. If you've been, we can go somewhere else."

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, that's perfect. I haven't been yet, so that's great."

"Good." He blew out a small breath. "Then, since the weather's so nice, I thought maybe...miniature golf? I know we've been before, but this time, it's just the two of us."

Giggling, I nodded. "Emmett made quite a fool of himself, didn't he?"

Edward laughed. "I'm surprised we weren't kicked out—either time!—when he climbed the Eiffel Tower."

"I'm just surprised he didn't break the thing. He's...what, two hundred pounds? And that thing can't be more than like six feet tall." I rolled my eyes, laughing at the memory of my brother pretending to scale the side of it.

Conversation flowed easily as we made the short trip to Port Angeles, and it continued all through dinner. Because of Emmett, we'd been friends for so long that we pretty much knew everything about each other. There was no awkwardness of trying to learn the other's likes and dislikes. I had more fun with him than I'd had on a date...well, ever.

By the time we left the restaurant, I knew the possibility of falling in love with Edward was becoming greater every moment we spent together—and the thought both thrilled me and terrified me.

Miniature golf was just as good or better than dinner had been. The first eleven holes were easy, but then we got to hole twelve, and for the life of me, I couldn't get the angle right.

"Here," Edward murmured, leaning his club up against the sign showing what hole we were currently playing. He slipped up behind me, and slowly, his hands moved down my arms until he covered my hands. "Now turn a bit this way."

He guided us until we'd angled our bodies a bit to the right of where I'd started. My breathing got a bit heavier as I felt him press against my back. He wasn't hard, at least not completely, against my ass, but I could still feel his length, and it distracted me for a moment until I shook my head, looking back down at the other end of the green.

"But the hole's that way," I argued, gesturing with my chin to the left.

Edward nodded, his thumbs stroking my skin softly and nearly distracting me as he said, "Yes, but if you try to aim directly for the hole, you'll overshoot. See the way it rises around it?" When I nodded, he said, "Aim for the side, and it'll bounce up onto the little raised portion of the green. You can't hit too hard, or you'll still go over, but you need to hit hard enough it makes it up onto the little hill."

With that, he guided my hands and the club up and back before slicing down smoothly and sending the ball down the green.

I was still holding my breath as the purple ball bounced smoothly off the wall of the course and up onto the little hill before sailing right into the cup.

Squealing, I turned around and jumped into his arms. "We did it! I've never been able to make a hole in one on this one. Thank you!" Then I stunned us both—if his wide eyes were any indication—when I pressed my lips to his.

Surprise quickly turned to heat as he lowered me to my feet, keeping his arms around me so I was pressed against him as he kissed me more fully. It was like he was feasting on my mouth, savoring the taste of my top lip, then the bottom, before his tongue swept out and found mine. I could feel him grow hard against my belly, and he groaned into the kiss when I wiggled against him.

A man's throat clearing finally broke us apart, and I pulled back, breathing heavily, embarrassed to see a family of five standing there a few feet back. The parents looked amused, while the three young kids were giggling behind their hands.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, feeling my face heat.

They waved off my apology as I backed away and let Edward grab his club so he could hit his green ball, not surprisingly straight into the hole.

With a grin, he grabbed my hand, and we quickly moved to get our balls before advancing to the next hole.

We finished the course quickly, laughing and teasing one another, trying to distract the other in order to win the game. In the end, Edward came out on top, but only just, winning by three shots.

After turning in our clubs, I smiled when he took my hand before leading me back out to the car for the drive back to Forks.

We held hands most of the forty-five minute drive home. When he had to shift, Edward settled my hand on his strong thigh, and the play of the muscles there had me squirming in my seat. When—if—we ever did have sex, I couldn't wait to see him out of his clothes and pushing into me from above. He was so lean compared to Emmett. While my brother was a bear of a guy, so big he made me feel utterly surrounded and protected, Edward had the body of a quarterback, not a defensive lineman. From all the time we'd spent together over the years, I knew he had muscles, and I really hoped I'd see them up close and personal at some point in the very near future.

Emmett's Jeep was still gone when Edward pulled into the drive. The house was dark, and since my dad's cruiser was still gone, I knew I was the first one home.

"Will you be okay till Em or your dad gets home?" Edward asked, looking through the windshield at the house.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

He nodded and then turned off the car before climbing out and moving around to my door. Walking me up the sidewalk and then the porch steps with a hand at my lower back, Edward said, "I had a really great time tonight, Bella."

"Me, too," I whispered, wondering if...hoping...he would kiss me.

I didn't have to wonder long, as he reached up and cupped my face in his warm palms, tilting my head so he could press feather-light kisses to my upper lip, then my lower, before taking control and kissing me like I wanted to be kissed.

The slide of his tongue against mine was intoxicating—silky smooth, strong, teasing. He kissed me until we finally broke apart, breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead to mine.

Finally, he said, "Unless we want Charlie to catch us making out on the porch—or worse—I'd better go."

I nodded mutely, touching my lips with my fingers as he stepped back. Then I pulled my keys from my purse and slid the correct one into the lock, opening the door before turning back to Edward.

"See you Monday at school?"

Edward smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Save me a seat at lunch?"

Laughing, I shook my head and teased, "Like yours and Emmett's aren't permanently saved?"

He shrugged, giving me a wink. "Just sayin'."

"Good night, Edward," I sighed, smiling as he echoed mine before I closed the front door behind me.

After locking the door, I waited there until I heard his car door shut and then for the car to drive away before I made my way up to my bedroom. I wanted to change into my night shirt, wash my face and brush my teeth, and climb into bed to think about my night while I waited for Emmett. I knew he'd want to hear all about my date with Edward, and instead of dreading telling him like I had the last one with Jake, I was actually looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5**

As I waited for Emmett and Edward to get home with the pizza for our movie night, I thought about the last couple of months. Things had been great for over two months. Emmett and I were still coming together a couple of times a week, and the nights we didn't have sex, we still spent a lot of the time in each other's arms.

Edward and I were still dating, and after our third date—even though I'd teased him about it being a cliché—we'd spent the night together. Sex with him was amazing. He fit me differently than Emmett did, hitting spots inside me that Emmett's length couldn't reach.

I loved feeling him inside me, but I also loved just spending time with him out of bed, too. If I'd thought before that I knew everything there was to know about him, I was wrong. I'd known for a long time that he wanted to be a doctor like his father, but just recently, I'd found out the reason he was thinking of going into general practice instead of working in the ER was because he didn't think he could handle seeing as much death and tragedy as his dad did, even working at the small ER in Forks. It was little things like that—the stuff only I knew—that made me feel special.

Emmett never asked for details of my time with Edward. Nor did Edward ask for details of my time with Emmett. And I never offered. No one seemed bothered by the other relationship, so I pushed away any guilt I felt when I was with one and not the other. My dreams, though, were filled with images of the three of us together: Emmett in my mouth while Edward fucked me from behind; Edward in my mouth while Emmett used his mouth and fingers to bring me to orgasm; and the most recurring dream of all...Emmett in my front and Edward knocking at the back door. I woke up from those dreams feeling deliciously naughty and horny as hell, and I always either woke Emmett up or pulled out the toy I kept in my nightstand, needing relief.

The sound of Emmett's Jeep pulling into the driveway pulled me out of my thoughts, and I got up to grab paper towels to use as napkins, as well as three Cokes from the fridge, before going back into the living room and meeting them as they came inside.

"Fucking hell, it's cold out there," Emmett grumbled, toeing off his boots that were covered in snow.

"Yeah, it is, Edward said, sliding his arms out of his coat. "C'mere, Bells. Warm me up."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't think so, sunshine. Park that cold ass on the couch until you're warmer. I'm perfectly content being the temperature I am."

He pouted as Emmett laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked by with the pizzas.

Edward sat on one end of the couch and Emmett on the other, with me sandwiched between them. After passing out the paper towels and grabbing our slices of the pies, we turned on some stupid _Fear Factor_ episode that had me cringing and the guys making bets on who do better on that show.

When my Coke was empty, I stood and said, "I want a beer. Anyone else?"

On his way over, Edward had stopped in the back of the only liquor store in town. James, the creeper that worked there, didn't have any qualms about selling beer to high school kids—for a price. We didn't get them very often, usually content to steal a bit from either parents' liquor cabinet, but all of us figured beer went better with pizza, and neither Dad, nor the Cullens, had any they wouldn't realize was missing.

Emmett smacked my ass as I stepped past him and said, "Grab me one, baby."

Opening the fridge, I leaned in to get the beers, and when I stood and turned back around, I realized Edward had followed me into the kitchen. His eyes were dark as he advanced slowly toward me, a wicked grin curling the corner of his mouth.

"I do love seeing you bent over," he murmured, caging me in with his arms and pressing against me until my back hit the fridge.

"Mm, do you?" I purred, my own mouth quirking into a teasing grin.

He nodded before leaning in, his lips hovering over mine as he whispered, "It makes me think dirty, dirty thoughts, Isabella..."

I nearly dropped the bottles in my hands as my knees weakened, and before I could say or do anything, Edward took them from me and put them on the counter behind me.

"You know, baby, you look so sexy in that position—on your knees, presenting your ass and pussy to me and basically saying, 'Take me, Edward. Use me.' It's all I can do to not come right there every damn time."

His words were deadly, making my nipples harden and my clit throb.

"Fuck," I groaned, threading the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other reached between us and grasped the waistband of his jeans. "Kiss me," I demanded, tugging him until I could feel all of him.

My head hit the fridge with a dull thump as Edward closed the minute distance between us, diving at my mouth like it was water and he'd been in the desert for a year without it. I whimpered against his lips, feeling my insides clench as he slid his tongue between my lips and found mine. My hands fisted in his hair and the back of his shirt as he licked and nibbled at my mouth between kisses, drawing quiet moans from deep inside me.

I was basically dry humping his thigh when Emmett stepped into the kitchen and growled low.

"Fuck, that's so hot," he said, moving over to stand beside us as Edward pulled away, giving us both time to catch our breath. "You look so sexy, Bells—face all flushed, eyes glassy, holding on to him like you can't bear to let him go, even for a second..."

Without thinking, I slid my hand from Edward's back and grabbed the front of Emmett's shirt, hauling him in close enough that I could kiss him. He tasted a little sweet and a little spicy—a combination of the Coke and the jalapeños from his pizza.

Edward's hips bucked, and I felt his hard-on against my thigh as he groaned. "Yeah, kiss her, Em. Fuck..."

Emmett loved my mouth with his, reaching up to squeeze my breast and tweak my nipple through my shirt.

Edward groaned against, grinding his thigh between my legs.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," I chanted around Emmett's kiss. "Somebody touch me!"

Both of my boys stopped moving almost as one, and I opened my eyes to see them in some sort of silent communication for a moment before Edward nodded.

Emmett looked at me. "Wanna take this upstairs, baby?"

My voice came out a squeak. "All of us?" I was nodding before they could even respond. "Yes, please."

The beers were abandoned on the counter, the TV was still on and pizza still open in the living room, and I saw none of it as Emmett led the way up the stairs, with Edward so close behind me that I could almost feel his body heat.

The moment my door was shut behind us, I found myself sandwiched between my brother in front and Edward behind me. I could feel how it was affecting both of them as they rubbed against me, as if seeking the friction I myself so desperately needed.

"You want us both, Bella?" Edward murmured, his breath ghosting across my ear and making me shiver.

I nodded silently as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to my neck in the soft spot behind my ear.

Emmett's voice was low as he asked, "And if I said I wanted to watch him fuck you, driving his dick hard into that pretty pussy, you'd be okay with that?"

"O-Oh, God," I moaned softly as Emmett reached between us and cupped me, the heel of his hand pressing right where I needed it the most.

When I didn't say anything more, he squeezed gently and ordered, "Answer me, baby, or we stop..."

Edward nipped at the skin on my neck until I gasped out my answer.

"Y-Yes! I want that."

"Good girl," Emmett praised, stroking me with his fingers before pulling his hand away.

When I whimpered, Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, love. We'll take care of you, I promise."

I nodded, unable to say or do anything more.

"First, let's get you out of those clothes," my brother said, his hands moving to the hem of my shirt as Edward's lowered to the top of the sweatpants I was wearing.

I lifted my arms, letting Emmett pull my shirt up and off me as Edward tugged my sweats down until they pooled at my feet.

"Step out, Bells," Edward said softly, and when I did, he pushed them out of the way with his foot.

"Ed, man, you gotta come see how sexy she is right now," Emmett offered, stepping over a bit so Edward could come stand beside him.

I was in nothing but a tiny pair of royal blue lacy boy shorts, having left off my bra when I changed clothes after school. The looks from both guys had my nipples standing at attention, and even I could tell my panties were soaked. I was sure they were able to see the damp spot.

"Fucking perfect," Edward agreed with a nod, and I blushed, feeling the flush heat my face and chest. "And look at that," he said, reaching out a single finger and dragging it slowly down my cheek to my neck, and then all the way to my chest to circle around each breast. "Don't you love how she gets all pink everywhere when she's turned on or embarrassed?"

"Which is it, baby?" Emmett asked in a low voice. "Are you turned on or embarrassed right now?"

I couldn't speak, shaking my head as words failed me.

He smirked. "Nice. We've rendered her speechless, Ed." Giving me an appraising look, he said, "Since you can't speak anyway, how about you put that mouth to good use?" He reached down and stroked himself through his jeans, squeezing around the length.

Finding my voice, I replied, "I think you both have on too many clothes if you want your cocks in my mouth."

The speed at which they moved to strip off their jeans and T-shirts was almost comical, and I'd have laughed if I hadn't suddenly had two incredibly sexy, completely naked guys standing in front of me, their cocks like divining rods pointing at the sky.

Dropping to my knees, I waited until they each stepped forward, and then I reached out and wrapped my hands around them. They groaned and thrust their hips into my hands. I started slowly stroking Edward as I leaned up and licked the head of Emmett's cock, tasting the pearly drop of fluid beaded at the slit. After sinking my mouth down over him, I slurped and licked my way back to the tip, drawing out another bead of pre-cum.

Not wanting Edward to feel left out, I switched, moving down on him until I could go no farther without gagging. I let my saliva build and then released it down his cock so I could more easily stroke what I couldn't fit in my mouth. Emmett groaned as I squeezed my hand around him, my fingers barely touching because of his girth, and then began to stroke.

Back and forth, they guided me, from my brother to Edward and back, sucking, licking and stroking their erections as I squeezed my thighs together for some friction.

"Fuck, baby, your mouth is heaven," Emmett cursed, "but we gotta stop, or I'm gonna blow."

When I looked up at them from under lowered lashes, their jaws were tense and there was a heat expression in both sets of eyes as they gazed back down at me.

"Up on the bed, love," Edward ordered, stepping back so my hand fell from his cock.

I released Emmett from the suction I had on his cock with my lips and stood as they offered me their hands to help me up. In a way I was sure wasn't at all sexy, I scrambled up onto the bed, leaning back on my elbows in the middle. I was lucky enough to have a queen-sized mattress, which meant there was room for all three of us without being in danger of falling off.

After another silent look of communication, Emmett slid between my legs, while Edward bent to kiss me.

I gasped into his mouth as I felt Emmett's tongue suddenly swipe up my slit before circling around my clit. I tried bucking my hips, wanting more, but both of them moved a hand to my hips, holding me still.

As Emmett continued to lick and tease me, Edward trailed kisses down my neck and chest, his scruff tickling my skin, until he reached my breast. Then he moved his tongue around and around it, leaving damp trails that cooled quickly, even in the warm air of the room. Emmett must have been watching, because when Edward finally closed his lips around my nipple, my brother pulled my clit between his lips and began flicking it with his tongue. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the dual sensations.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cried, reaching my hand down to tug hard at my other nipple.

"Yeah, baby," Em said, popping up from between my legs. "Play with yourself while Ed and I switch places. Ed, you gotta taste her man. She's like candy." The entire lower half of his face was shiny with my arousal as he swiped his finger across his chin and stuck it in his mouth, grunting as he sucked it clean.

The two of them switched positions, with Emmett on the other side from where Edward had been. They wasted no time before diving in and bringing me right back to the edge. Emmett nibbled and licked at the nipple in his mouth while plucking at the other with his fingers. Edward stroked me with his flattened tongue, from one end of my slit to the other, pressing and teasing my clit until I was writhing under him.

"You wanna come, love?" Edward asked as he looked up, his face as shiny as Emmett's had been.

I nodded frantically, feeling like a coil deep inside me was wound tighter than it had ever been before. My fantasies were playing out in front of me, and it was all I could do to stay conscious and enjoy it as long as possible before the overload of pleasure made me pass out.

Edward's hand moved up, and he tapped my lips with a finger. "Get this wet for me, Bella," he commanded softly.

I immediately opened my mouth as Emmett groaned around my nipple, scraping his teeth across the tip and making me jolt as Edward slid his finger into my mouth. I licked and sucked at Edward's long finger for a moment, until he pulled it out and immediately pressed it between my lower lips. He worked it in and out of me as his lips and tongue continued to tease my clit, circling it, before tapping it once and then darting away.

When Edward added a second finger and then a third, Emmett asked, "You ready, baby? You ready to fly?"

I whimpered, feeling my insides clench around Edward's fingers until he grunted.

"Fuck, she's so tight."

"Come, baby," Emmett said before lowering his mouth back to my nipple and biting down.

That combined with Edward's sudden hard pull on my clit with his lips and teeth made the coil inside me snap, and I cried out, cresting the wave of my orgasm.

When I came back to earth, I was cradled between them, satisfied grins on both their faces.

"Fuck, that was good," I sighed, chuckling when they laughed.

Then I realized neither of them had gotten off yet, and if the sight of their cocks standing almost angrily at attention between their legs was anything to judge by, both were ready.

I licked my lips, reaching down to trail my fingers lightly over their erections. "Now it's your turn. Em, stay there. Edward, move for a minute..."

When Edward slipped off the bed, I got up on my knees and bent over onto my elbows so Emmett and I formed a "t," with my face hovering over his cock. Looking back at Edward, I said, "Just like this. I want my brother to watch as you fuck me."

Both of them groaned, and when I felt Edward behind me, lining himself up with my slit, I lowered my mouth over Emmett's cock until my nose was buried in the hair at the base of him.

It was hard to keep up any sort of rhythm as Edward fucked me from behind. With every thrust in, I took Emmett into my mouth, bobbing my head as much as I could in time to Edward's thrusts. Emmett put a hand on the back of my head, guiding me, but not pushing, as Edward grasped my hips and began to slam into me harder. I knew from their grunts and groans that both were close.

Using one hand, I began playing with Emmett's balls, rolling them around in my palm as I let him basically fuck my mouth from where he lay beneath my head. When I glanced up at him, his eyes were bouncing back and forth between where Edward and I were joined and my mouth on his cock.

"God, Bella," Emmett groaned. "It's so fucking hot watching him pound into you like. Does he feel good?"

I moaned around him, and without warning, he gave a strangled moan and came, spurting in long ropes into my mouth and down my throat. It was so hot that I couldn't help but clench around Edward.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Em, touch her. Make her come before I do," he growled.

Emmett's long arm reached down under me, and when his fingers rolled my clit, I came undone. Edward's thrusts faltered and finally stilled as he slammed his hips against my ass and cursed through his own orgasm.

Emmett leaned up and kissed me gently before moving away from the bed and into my bathroom. I whimpered when Edward slowly pulled out, guiding me until I was lying on the bed in his arms. When Emmett came back in, he held a washcloth and carefully climbed back onto the bed with us.

"You okay, baby?" he asked as he softly stroked me between my legs, cleaning me up from where I could already feel Edward's cum leaking out.

I nodded and hummed my affirmative answer, still buzzing from the orgasms and from tasting and hearing my boys coming.

He smiled and handed the washcloth to Edward, who smiled at me as he cleaned himself off quickly. When he held it up questioningly, I shrugged.

"Just...toss it to the floor," I mumbled, too exhausted to care. "Then come lie down."

Within moments, I was curled up between the two of them, my legs tangled with Edward's as he held my hand, and my head resting on Emmett's chest as he stroked my hair. It didn't take long before my eyes closed and I felt myself falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapter 6**

"I don't like it, Em, but I don't see any way around it."

Emmett bent over, his elbows on his knees and hands fisted in his hair, as he sat on the side of my bed. "I know, Bells. I don't wanna go out with anybody just to make Dad happy and keep him from being suspicious, but..."

Charlie hadn't let up on Em about not seeing anyone, since up until a few months before, he'd gone out almost every weekend. When I'd brought it up as we were lying in bed together, he'd tried to come up with some other plan, but the only possible way to keep our dad from looking too closely into Emmett's love life was for him to start dating again.

"We've only got a couple of months to graduation. So that's what, six or seven dates?" I tried to reason. As I rubbed the warm skin of his bare back, his muscles flexed and rippled, making me want him again.

We knew it didn't make a lot of sense that neither of us wanted him seeing anyone else—I had Edward, so what made that different? Emmett loved seeing Edward fuck me, loved touching me and pushing me over the edge as Edward's cock slid in and out, bringing him his own pleasure. But the thought of me having to watch him with another girl didn't turn me on at all—and if I were honest, it kind of turned my stomach. I wasn't ready to give him up, but I couldn't share him. I knew that made me a hypocrite, but...

"Just promise me one thing," I said softly, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't tell me when you—" my breath hitched, and I rushed to finish the sentence "—when you're intimate with someone."

"Baby," he groaned, turning and climbing over me on the bed. "Just because I take them out, it doesn't mean I'm gonna fuck 'em."

I chuckled wryly. "Em, come on. I don't expect you to be chaste on all those dates. I know you, remember? It's gonna be hard for you to ignore it when you've got a sexy cheerleader beside you, offering herself up to you on a silver platter. And I'm okay with that"—I wasn't really, but I had to say it—"as long as you don't brag about it around me, okay? I try not to throw it in your face with Edward, so I just ask the same for you."

He grimaced and nodded, dipping his head to brush his lips with mine. "Yeah, I suppose. But Bells, even if something _does_ happen with someone, you know it won't mean anything but getting off, yeah?"

Laughing, I shook my head and tugged him down until most of his weight was resting on me. "I know. But if you did find someone you liked—"

"So not gonna happen right now," he interrupted. "Remember, I know the girls at school. There's no one at all I'm interested in that way."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "But later, at UW... If you do, you just gotta tell me, okay?"

"Yeah," he huffed. "Now, can we _please_ stop talking about this?"

"Why?" I teased, unable to stop my grin as my hips bucked up into his. "Got something else on your mind?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed as he dropped his head to my neck and began to press open-mouthed kisses to the skin there. "I want you again, baby. I always want you."

My heart thumped hard in my chest at his words. "I want you too, Em, but do we have time?" Edward was supposed to be over any minute since Charlie was working an overnight.

"Yup. I told Ed to come on in when he got here."

I grinned, pushing gently at his shoulders. "Then I think you owe me one, don't you?"

My brother chuckled, his eyes dark as he nodded slowly. I knew we were both remembering that I'd given him not only a hand job in the shower just earlier that morning, but also a blow job the night before.

Kissing his way down my body, Emmett paused to trace my nipples with his tongue, sucking lightly at each peak until I was panting. He continued kissing and tasting my skin with his tongue until he reached my bikini line. I whimpered when he bit at each hip bone, soothing each love bite with his tongue to take away the sting, before finally settling between my legs.

Just as I felt my orgasm crash over me as he sucked my clit between his lips and curled his fingers inside me, I heard the bedroom door open and Edward groan, "Fuck me..."

I coasted down from the high I was on, gradually becoming aware of their whispered conversation. Looking over, I realized they were standing beside each other, their gazes focused on me as they stroked their cocks. Edward had evidently undressed while I was still out of it.

"God, if that's not a pretty picture," I murmured, sitting up and licking my lips.

When I leaned forward, they backed away.

"Nuh-uh, Bells," Emmett said with a shake of his head. "Not tonight. Tonight...we're gonna do something a little different. Something you've wanted for a while."

My insides clenched, and I felt a new rush of wetness between my thighs. "Y-Yeah?" I stuttered, realizing there was really only one thing I'd told them both I wanted.

Edward grinned. "Mmhmm. Are you ready for both of us, love?"

I nodded almost frantically, more than ready. I'd been practicing with a small butt plug I'd gotten from the only "adult" store in the area when we were hanging out in Port Angeles. Edward and Emmett had both played with my back door with their fingers during sex, and Edward had even fucked me there a few times since. But having both of them at once... The thought was mind-blowing.

Emmett climbed up on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, still stroking his cock. "Come up here and face me, baby," he said, patting his thigh with his free hand. "Come sit on my dick."

A thrill ran through me as I quickly did as he'd ordered, replacing his hand with mine to hold him steady as I slid down his cock. "Fuck," I groaned softly. It was a good thing he was going in my pussy, not my ass. He was so much wider than Edward, he might've killed me.

Once he was all the way inside me, I leaned forward and kissed him, raising and lowering myself on my knees a few times and moaning as his pubic bone rubbed against my clit. We kissed and fucked slowly as Edward popped the lid to the lube from my bedside table. He must've put on the condom while I was otherwise occupied. We didn't use one when he fucked my pussy, but we'd found it was much easier in my ass with him wearing the rubber.

Soon, I felt the cold touch of the slick liquid as Edward dripped it down into the crack of my ass, and then slowly, he pressed a finger inside me until he was all the way in.

"Mmm, fuck," I groaned, squeezing around them both, which made Emmett huff out a breath.

Edward continued moving his finger in and out, finally adding a second and scissoring them, preparing me. "Ready for my cock, Bells?"

I nodded, pushing back against his fingers and Emmett's cock. "God, yes."

He withdrew his fingers, and then I heard him slicking himself up with more lube before I felt the head of his cock tap the sensitive rose of my asshole, making me bite my lip at the need for more.

"Hold up a minute, Em," Edward said, putting his hands on my ass and using his thumbs to spread my cheeks open for him. When my brother stilled, Edward pushed gently until the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle.

I whimpered, the burn almost too much. "Fuck," I cursed, lowering my forehead to Emmett's chest.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked, his thumbs massaging my ass and keeping me open for him.

"Mmhmm," I answered, breathing slowly. "Go on."

Little by little, Edward inched his way inside me, rocking back and forth slowly until he was about halfway in. "Christ, you're tight," he groaned.

"Fuckin' hell, man," Emmett growled. "She's strangling my dick right now. You like that, don't you, baby?"

I nodded mutely, the urge to move, to feel them moving inside me, almost too much to bear.

Edward and Emmett must have done their silent communication thing, because after only another moment, Emmett pulled almost all the way out as Edward pushed all the way inside me. They began moving in tandem, in and out, in and out, as heat spread through me.

"I can feel you, Ed," Emmett groaned. "Through Bells. Jesus," he muttered, reaching up and tangling his fingers in my hair and turning my face to his for a passionate, breathtaking kiss.

He and Edward fucked me harder, getting faster as my moans and cries got louder. I wasn't aware of anything except the two of them sliding in and out of me, the feel of Edward's hands smoothing up and down my back, and the sound of their heavy breaths and their skin slapping against mine and each other's.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer," Edward cursed. "She's too fucking tight."

"I'm c-close," Emmett stuttered, jolting me as he thrust hard up into me.

Edward's long fingers wrapped around my hips, and one hand slid between Emmett and me. "Come for us, love. We wanna hear you scream before we come," he crooned softly.

When he pinched my clit, rolling it between his fingers, it was all too much. I cried out as heat flared from my pussy and ass and spread through me, white explosions going off behind my eyes as I dropped my head to my brother's chest.

For a moment, Edward and Emmett both pushed harder, slamming into me until I was gasping for breath. As my body fluttered around them, their thrusts faltered, and they cursed, stilling as they spilled themselves inside me.

"Fuck," Emmett breathed, cupping my face and kissing me hard again, his tongue tangling with mine.

Edward slowly withdrew from my ass, and as I moved off Emmett to lie beside him, my body protested in ways it had never done before. I heard Edward dispose of the condom and run water in the bathroom. Moments later, a warm cloth was pressed between my legs, and I opened to my eyes to see Edward gently wiping away any mess we'd made and soothing the now-tender skin.

"Thanks," I murmured as he dropped the washcloth to the floor and moved up to lie beside me.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, kissing me softly as Emmett found my hand and squeezed.

"You okay, sis?" Emmett asked gently.

I nodded, unable to keep from smiling. "I'm...perfect," I finally said with a sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After flipping through the channels for what felt like the fortieth time, I tossed the remote down on the couch beside me, huffing out a frustrated breath. I couldn't stand just sitting here alone any more tonight. It was driving me mad. My dad was working. Alice and our friend Angela were out with their boyfriends, Edward was helping his mom set up some hospital charity fund-raiser dinner, and Emmett...

Jealousy flared up inside me at the thought of Emmett's plans tonight, and even though I tried to tamp it down, it made my insides burn.

It had been just over a month since Emmett and I had decided he would go out to appease our dad. Usually, I spent the evening with Edward or one of my girlfriends, so my mind was off whatever Emmett was doing. And I always knew he had no interest aside from the physical in the skanks he went out with. But Jane was different. No, he didn't really like her—she was just as vapid as the other girls at school—but she was new, and she was hot. Even I had to admit that. She was tiny, even shorter than Alice, although with bigger boobs, and her fine blond hair looked like she'd spent months outdoors, a natural, sun-bleached color. Basically, she was the opposite of me. I wasn't tall or fat by any stretch of the imagination, but I was sturdy. Jane was like a baby bird compared to me. So I was sure Emmett would have fun with her...if he didn't break her in two.

Cutting off my bitter thoughts, I grabbed my phone from the table and typed out a quick text to Edward. I missed him. He'd been busy all day, so I hadn't seen him since he'd dropped me off the night before.

_Hey! How's it going?_

Standing, I slipped my phone in the pocket of my jean shorts and made my way into the kitchen to grab a Coke, tugging the sleeves down on my thin sweater as I walked. I'd just popped the tab and swallowed down the sugary goodness when my phone beeped.

_Hey, love. Long! I've moved more tables and chairs than I care to count. You doing ok there by yourself? I can always come get you and bring you here. I could use some help hanging flowers n shit. ;)_

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Edward being directed by Esme to hang flowers "n shit." Shaking my head, I tapped out another message.

_I'm fine. Bored as all hell. But no thanks. I have no interest in hanging flowers n shit. Come over when you can? Dad's working all night. Who knows when Em'll get home._

_I'll try to get loose soon. I think we're almost finished. The rest'll have to wait until tomorrow, just before the dinner, I think._

I smiled, taking another sip of my soda before replying.

_Sounds good. See you when I see you. *smile*_

With the knowledge that Edward would be over sometime soon, I settled on the couch and picked up my Kindle, hoping to lose myself in the latest book I was reading.

**~*~THW~*~**

Edward's knock startled me an hour later, and I quickly jumped up to answer it, setting my Kindle down on the table on the way to the door.

When I opened the door, I realized the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon, bathing the sky in a pretty array of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. But my eyes quickly moved to the guy standing in the doorway. Edward was wearing dark jeans and a gray T-shirt with the long sleeves pushed up on his forearms, highlighting the muscles there. He was smirking when I finally looked up into his face.

"Hey," I laughed, stepping back so he could come in. "Sorry, got distracted by the pretty sunset."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine. I see how I rate," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and lowering his head to mine. I sighed into his mouth when his tongue slipped between my lips, finding mine. We kissed languidly, just enjoying the hello instead of rushing to get somewhere. Both of us knew we had plenty of time.

With a few last soft brushes to my lips, he pulled back and smiled.

I sighed, that smile that he seemed to reserve only for me making me swoon inside, and said, "Movie?"

When he nodded, I took his hand and led him into the living room.

Once we'd decided on a movie—_Die Hard_, even though we'd seen it about twenty times, because it was one of our favorite movies—we settled on the couch. Edward lay on his side with his back against the cushions, and I lay in front of him so he was spooning me from behind. As he wrapped his arm around me, I clicked the remote to start the movie and relaxed back against him.

It was because we'd seen the movie so many times that, when his hand began wandering a few minutes later, I wasn't worried about missing anything when I closed my eyes and pushed my ass to his groin.

"Mm, God, I love your hands," I breathed, arching my back when his hand slid up my stomach to stroke just below my breasts.

He chuckled, the vibration flowing from his chest to my back and sending shivers down my spine. "Yeah?"

I nodded mutely as his hand cupped my breast, squeezing gently before his fingers found my nipple.

"I love your breasts," he said after a minute. He was still tweaking the now-pebbled flesh, rolling it between his fingers before scraping his nail across it gently. "They're just the right size for my hands, and...fuck, Bella," he cursed when he pinched and I whimpered. "So fucking responsive to my touch."

Edward brushed my hair from my neck with his other hand before moving it back down under my head, where I clung to it like a lifeline keeping me tethered to the earth. When he leaned in and began kissing my exposed shoulder and neck, he slid his hand from my breast to the top of my shorts. His fingers delved beneath the waist, and he groaned when he met the damp fabric of my bikini panties.

"Already this wet for me, love?" he purred.

I hummed in answer. "Told you I l-love your hands." I gasped as he bit gently at the skin below my ear.

"Sit up," he ordered softly, pulling his hand from my shorts, much to my dismay.

Edward followed me up, sitting beside me on the couch, and then reached behind his head to pull off his shirt. I loved how he looked without a shirt—defined muscles, smooth skin with just a light dusting of hair, flat brown nipples that stood hard at attention when he was aroused. I felt my panties grow even more wet as his arm flexed when he tossed the shirt to the couch beside us and then reached over to grasp my wrist lightly.

"Come here, Bells," he said, gently tugging at me up onto his lap so I was straddling his thighs.

The position we were in now was incredibly intimate. I groaned when I could suddenly feel every inch of his jeans-covered erection pressed against me. The seam of my shorts rode up between my lower lips and rubbed my clit, making me ache for him even more.

Leaning in, I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and another to his upper chest, finally finding his nipple. With my tongue, I left a damp trail around the bud before blowing cool air across it. His head dropped to the back of the couch as his hands gripped my hips, rocking me against him. When I kissed my way across and repeated the action on his other nipple, he growled softly and then slid one hand down my stomach to the front of my shorts. The angle we were at made it impossible for him to get his fingers back where'd been before, so he reached for the button.

"Wait, Edward," I breathed, shaking my head. Leaning up to kiss him, I said, "Let's go upstairs."

Without another word, we carefully stood and made our way to the stairs, but before I could step up, Edward spun me around and pressed me back against the wall. One hand braced itself beside my hand on the wall, while the other reached around to grab onto my ass, squeezing the cheek through my shorts while he kissed me until I couldn't breathe. When I whimpered against his lips, he stepped away, raking a hand through his hair.

Needing his touch more every second, I turned and moved up the stairs quickly, with Edward on my heels.

The moment my door shut behind us, he was in front of me and his hand was again reaching for the button of my shorts. He didn't even wait until we were at the bed. With a cry from me and a guttural groan from him, Edward popped the button and pushed his hand inside, immediately delving between my lips with his fingers. He slid two fingers deep inside me, pressing the heel of his hand right at the top of my slit and grinding it against my clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted when he curled his long fingers and searched out my g-spot, stroking it until I felt myself clenching hard around him as my orgasm slammed into me.

He swallowed my cries with a kiss that did nothing but ramp up the fire inside me even more. His tongue licked and twisted with my own, keeping time with his fingers as he continued to love me with his hand. When we had to breathe, he pushed my sweater up with his free hand and cupped my breast, immediately latching onto my nipple with his lips and teasing me with his tongue. I felt heat building inside me again as he sawed his teeth gently back and forth across the puckered nipple, and I knew I was going to come again...and then he stopped.

I whimpered when he pulled away, his fingers sliding my pussy and shorts and his lips releasing my nipple with an almost audible "pop."

"Off with these," he growled softly, tugging at the waist of my shorts before reaching for his own jeans.

I quickly shucked the rest of my clothes and then fell back on the bed naked, pushing myself back until I was in the middle of the mattress. I watched as Edward carefully unzipped his jeans and peeled them away, stepping out of them smoothly before crawling up onto the bed like a jungle cat.

The heat in his eyes was deadly as he leaned down to kiss the top of my foot. As he moved his way up my body, he continued dropping kisses, his tongue darting out to taste my skin. Every nerve in my body felt alive, like with every touch of his mouth sent fire through my veins. When he reached the apex of my thighs, he dragged his nose up my right thigh and placed an open-mouthed kiss before sucking the skin hard between his lips. I knew I'd have a mark and I'd feel it for hours, reminding me of having him there.

"Fuck!" I gasped when he pulled my legs over his shoulder and buried his face between my thighs.

Edward loved licking my pussy, even more than Emmett, and he had a tongue that seemed to move faster than was humanly possible, like a hummingbird's wings. It was enough to drive me completely over the edge by itself, but when he used his long fingers to stroke me, curling them and pressing against that spot that always drove me crazy, and sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue...

I cried out, reaching down to grasp his hand in one of mine while the other fisted in the blanket beside me. He squeezed my hand, slowing his tongue and fingers as my orgasm waned, leaving me trembling. My heart felt full to bursting as I tugged the hand still in mine and he moved up beside me. When he kissed me long and slow, I tasted myself on his lips, and it only flared my arousal once more.

Breaking the kiss, I turned to my side so he was spooning me from behind. I looked over my shoulder, moved my hand up to the back of his neck, and pulled him down for another kiss as he positioned himself at my entrance and, in one smooth stroke, slid all the way inside me.

We kissed as we made love—because that's what it was. We weren't fucking. Every touch, every stroke, was loaded with feelings. His breath was mine. My heart beat for him. And when he trailed a finger down my chest, around my navel, and down to where we were joined, I came with a nearly silent gasp into his mouth as he continued moving inside me.

When I could breathe again without panting, I whispered, "On your back," as I moved away, feeling him slip out of me.

Edward groaned, his hand stroking his slick cock as I turned to face him, smirking.

Propping myself up on my knees and a hand, I wrapped my free hand around the base of his long cock, knocking his free, and kissed the tip. He tasted like a combination of my arousal and his, an earthy, musky, tart mix. I slowly stroked what I couldn't fit in my mouth as I slid up and down him, watching his face through lowered lashes. His eyes opened and closed, as if he wanted to watch, but couldn't help but close them when I squeezed just right or sucked him hard. It was a heady feeling, knowing his pleasure was coming directly from me, just like mine had come from him.

Finally, he groaned and reached down to pull me up and off his cock. "Okay, okay," he growled, his eyes a green fire. "As much as I love seeing you swallow my cum, I wanna be inside you."

He started to shift us so I was beside him, but I shook my head. When he raised an eyebrow, I moved to straddle his thighs, reaching between us to grasp his erection. Lifting up just enough, I shifted forward and placed him at my entrance once more, slowly sliding down his length until I was fully seated.

I began to rock, tilting my hips, circling them, feeling every bump and ridge on his cock as I moved. When I leaned down, my breasts were inches from his mouth. He sat up and sucked a nipple into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue as I continued to move. I squeaked when he bit gently before popping off and capturing the other, repeating his action before wrapping his arms around me and pulling us down so I was lying almost flat on top of him. His hand tangled in my hair, guiding me as he started to kiss me, slowly, sensually.

The only sounds for a long time were our heavy breaths, the wet slide of my body moving on his, and our kisses.

When I faltered, my knees beginning to hurt, Edward kissed me once more, a long, but gentle bite to my lower lip, tugging on it just enough to sting. Then, without warning, he flipped us so he was hovering over me, his cock still buried inside me.

"My turn," he teased with a grin. Lacing his fingers through mine on either side of my head, he began moving, sliding slowly until he was almost all the way out before gliding back inside.

We stared into one another's eyes as he moved, saying without words how we felt, until he leaned down to kiss me again, just gentle brushes of his lips on mine. As we kissed, he started thrusting harder, going deeper with every stroke.

The coil inside me tightened, I was having trouble catching my breath between kisses, and I felt like I was going to explode. So when Edward begged, "Touch yourself, Bella. Fuck, I want you to come again with me, love," I did so without hesitation.

Reaching between us as he began to move that much harder and faster, I slid my finger over my clit again and again until the coil snapped. My breath caught, and my muscles seemed to all lock down at once as I came—hard. Edward's thrusts faltered, his hips jerking as he grunted out my name, finally stilling after he gave one hard shudder above me, like he had extra energy he couldn't contain.

"Fuck," he muttered, falling down beside me and pulling me over until I was lying half on top of him. "That was..."

"Yeah," I gasped, pressing a kiss to his chest. "It was."

I was absolutely, totally boneless as we lay there. I didn't notice the time—I didn't care—so when I heard Emmett's footsteps coming up the stairs, it surprised the hell out of me. I wasn't sure what to do. It was one thing for him to know I was with Edward, but like I'd told him weeks before, I didn't want to flaunt it in his face.

Fortunately, Edward must have understood why I'd tensed, because he reached down and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it up over us just as Emmett knocked on the door.

"Bells? Ed? You guys decent?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and, when I nodded, said, "Yeah, Em. Come on in."

My brother opened the door and smirked, tossing Edward's shirt onto the chair in the corner of my room. "You're lucky Dad didn't come home to check on you."

I felt my cheeks heat as I blushed. "Whoops?" He grinned, making me chuckle. "Thanks, Em."

"No problem. I'm gonna grab a shower. I'm kinda..." He screwed up his face in disgust. "Anyway...Ed, don't leave before seeing me. I got a question about the history assignment from Friday."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, sure, man. I gotta get home soon, so whenever."

Emmett nodded back and then turned to look at me, giving me a small smile before closing my door behind him.

Edward tightened his arm around me and tilted my face up to his with his free hand. "You okay?"

Thinking of why Emmett wanted a shower sent a little spark of jealousy through me, but lying in Edward's arms was like a balm to my soul. Absolutely sure of my answer, I nodded easily, smiling. "Yeah, I think I am."

He kissed my forehead, long and slow, and then we moved to dress and meet Emmett downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

******Chapter 8**

"I'm glad Emmett went to cruise the parties at the fraternities," Edward confessed, skimming his nose across my cheek to my temple, where he kissed me softly.

"Me, too." I couldn't help but smile and curl into him more, a little chilled from the thin layer of sweat that coated our bodies.

We'd made love on the couch in the living room as soon as everyone had left and then moved into the bedroom, where we'd gone for round two.

Alice and Jasper were out at the movies, which meant we had the house to ourselves. The five of us had rented a house together instead of moving into the dorms—after Emmett had promised our dad he would keep an eye on Edward and me, much to our amusement—and we'd been living in Seattle and going to school at the University of Washington for a couple of months. Before we'd made the final decision, I'd sat down with Alice, while Edward and Emmett had gone out with Jasper, to explain about our...unconventional relationship. She hadn't been as disgusted as I'd thought she might be—"He's your stepbrother, Bella. Nothing really squicky about that!"—and she'd said, much like Jasper had to Emmett and Edward, that she loved us both and all she wanted was for me to be happy. She certainly wouldn't tell anyone what went on behind closed doors, because it was none of their damn business.

When I shivered, Edward chuckled and pulled the cover up over us both, tucking it around me so I was snug in his arms.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered into my hair.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. Even after hearing that from him for the last five months, it still made me feel raw inside. I had yet to say it back to him. Not because I didn't love him—I really did—but because my relationship with Emmett wasn't something I'd wanted to give up. I'd come to the realization over the last week, though, that while I would always remember it fondly, my heart truly belonged to Edward. Emmett would always be my brother, and I would always love him—probably more than was normal for a sister to love her brother, even if he was only related to her by marriage—but I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

I'd been beyond lucky that he'd accepted Emmett's and my relationship and even joined in on multiple occasions, but I couldn't expect it to last forever. As accepting as our friends had been, Emmett and I would never work out in the real world unless we left our family behind and moved somewhere that no one knew us as siblings. And at the beginning of our sexual relationship, I might have thought that's what I would want, but I knew now what real, true love was, and I didn't have that connection with Emmett like I had with Edward.

When Edward shifted beside me, his arm tightening around me and pulling me even closer, I almost said it. It would be so easy. _I love you too, Edward._ Just five little words...

But until I talked to Emmett and explained that what we had needed to end, I didn't feel like I could say it and have it feel right. So instead, I hugged him a little tighter and poured all my emotions into my touch as I kissed his strong chest and closed my eyes, shutting out the world for a few more minutes.

**~*~THW~*~**

**My stomach was in knots the entire next day after my realization about my relationship with Emmett. He'd become so much a part of my private life, and giving that part of our relationship up would be painful. But in the end, I knew it would be worth it.**

**When Emmett walked into the living room after his shower, I tilted my head back to look at him and asked, "Hey, can we go to your room for a while?"**

**My stomach flipped when I saw his eyes darken and he licked his lips, nodding slowly.**

**"Yeah, sure..." He reached over the back of the couch and picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder, laughing as I smacked at his ass.**

**"Emmett, dam****n ****it, put me down," I laughed, pinching him.**

**"Oh, baby, do that again," he teased, squeaking like a little girl when I did—only harder.**

**He closed his bedroom door with his foot and then stalked over to his bed, tossing me down onto the middle of the mattress.**

**"Now, little girl... You want some'a this?" He gave a raunchy version of an Elvis hip shake, which made me giggle nervously.**

**"Em, come sit down," I finally said, scooting back against the headboard and pulling my knees up to my chest.**

**He was instantly serious, grabbing a pair of athletic shorts from the drawer and pulling them on before sliding on****to**** the bed beside me, facing me so he could look me in the eyes. "Talk to me, Bells. What's got you so...frowny?"**

**"Frowny?" I chuckled, shaking my head before sobering again. "You know I love you, right?"**

**He nodded slowly. "Of course."**

**"And you know how much I've loved our relationship over the last fourteen months."**

**He nodded again.**

**"I...I don't think I can do it anymore," I mumbled, picking at the small hole in the knee of my jeans so I didn't have to look at him.**

**Movement on the bed finally forced my head up, and I was surprised to see him right in front of me.**

**"You love him, don't you?" he asked gently.**

**I nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I do. I haven't told him yet—I didn't think it was fair to tell him and still..." I gestured around the bedroom, knowing he'd understand.**

**"He knows, sis. He's gotta. Hell, I've known for a while, but I knew it needed to be your choice to stop everything. I didn't wanna push you one way or the other."**

**"You aren't upset?"**

**Emmett chuckled, reaching out to take my hand in his. "Bells, what we had was special. I'll never regret it, and I hope you won't either. But I knew the end was coming. It had to."**

**As Emmett voiced exactly what I'd thought as I'd lain in Edward's arms, I felt myself relax, knowing he did honestly understand.**

**"Besides," he stated with a wink. "Remember Rose, the blonde in my Statistics class?"**

**I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "The one that's supermodel hot and is some kind of math freak? Yeah..."**

**He grinned. "Met up with her at one of the fraternity parties last night, and we got to talking. We have a lot in common, and I think I kinda like her. Maybe I'll ask her out."**

**Instead of jealousy like I'd experienced in high school, I felt only happiness that my brother might've found someone that could make him as happy as Edward made me.**

**Smiling widely, I launched myself into his arms. "That's great, Em! I wanna meet her soon, okay?"**

**As he hugged me and patted my back, my tears welled up. I still felt just as safe and secure as he'd always made me feel, yet I didn't feel like I wanted him like I had before. I was sad, yet incredibly relieved at the same time.**

**"Love you, big brother," I said into his shoulder as I squeezed him tight.**

**"Love you, too, Bells." He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away, holding me at arm's length. "Now, shouldn't Edward's Intro to Sociology class be getting out in a few?" When I nodded, he grinned. "I think you owe him those three little words, don't you?"**

**I leaned in and gave him a tight hug, holding on for one second longer than n****ecessary****, and then pulled away and climbed off the bed.**

**"I think you're right, Em. Thanks."**

**He shooed me away with a smile and a wink.**

**Five minutes later, I speed-walked over to the sociology/psychology building, getting there just as people began streaming out the doors. I only had to wait a couple of minutes before I saw Edward making his way through the crowd. He was talking with a guy who split off in another direction just before Edward spotted me. He broke out into a grin and hurried my way.**

**"This is a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked, setting his backpack down on the ground beside him and putting his arms around me.**

**I stretched up and kissed him, sliding my fingers into his hair, which honestly needed a bit of a trim. "I have something to tell you, and I didn't wanna wait till later," I said with a shrug and a tiny smile.**

**He raised an eyebrow questioningly.**

**Taking a deep breath, I finally said the words I knew would change our relationship for the better. "I love you, Edward Cullen. It's you and me from now on, if you'll have me."**

**Edward looked stunned for only a moment, and then he kissed me, his hands cupping my face. When he finally pulled away, he said, "Yeah? You love me?"**

**I nodded. "Of course I do! I have for a while. I just—"**

**"Wasn't ready," he finished for me. "I knew. That's why I waited," he said simply.**

**I nodded again. "But I am now," I promised. "I had a talk with Em. He understands that...things are different now. I can't be with you like I should be—like I ****_wanna_**** be—and still continue with things how they were."**

**He smiled again, looking relaxed, confident...happy. Finally, he stepped back, picked up his backpack with one hand, and held out the other to me. "Walk me home?"**

**"Don't you have another class in half an hour?"**

**Shrugging, he said, "I can afford to skip it this once. I've got more important stuff to do than learn about the history of the U.S."**

**I laughed, taking his hand and stepping with him as he started off across the campus.**

**About halfway home, he looked over at me and said, "Oh, and Bella?" When I looked up at him, he smiled softly and said, "You were worth waiting for."**

**Then he squeezed my hand and continued leading me toward home.**


	9. Chapter 9: Outtake

_A/N: This is pretty much all a lemon, and if you don't like slash (M/M), you won't like it. This would fit between chapters 6 & 7._

~*~THW~*~

**Chapter 9 - Outtake**

"Oh, God," I moaned, pushing down against Emmett's fingers as he fucked me with them. I didn't have to worry about being quiet since my dad was gone fishing for the weekend with Billy Black. "That's it, Em, right there."

We were tangled together on the bed, since that's where I'd surprised him after he got home from playing basketball. I knew Edward would be over soon—he'd gone home to shower and change after the pick-up game at the park—and I couldn't wait. It hadn't been too long since they'd both been inside me together, and I was hoping for a repeat performance.

Emmett leaned down and kissed me, slowing his fingers until I whined, hoping he would speed up again.

"Patience, baby," he teased, his breath warm across my lips. "I'll get you there."

As his thumb started circling my clit, his fingers once more began thrusting harder and faster, curling inside me.

"Oh God, oh God," I chanted, feeling everything tighten inside me. "Please!"

Emmett pressed hard against the top of my slit and stroked the inside of my walls, and I came apart almost without sound. He swallowed what little sound I did make with his kiss, his tongue stroking mine as he gently pulled his fingers free.

"That's a beautiful sight," a voice came from beside me as the bed dipped.

I pried open my eyes as Emmett slowly began backing away, only to find Edward, already naked, right there, ready to take his place at my lips. Not wanting to lose the connection to Em, I reached up quickly and tangled my hand in the curly hair at the base of his neck, tugging him back down.

It made my insides clench when neither backed off, sucking and licking at my mouth like they needed it more than air. When their tongues twisted with one another's, a breathy sigh escaped them both, and I scooted up on the bed so they were left to kiss each other. It only took a moment for them to stop and pull back, their eyes growing wide as they looked at each other and then over to me as I sat up against the headboard, hand already moving between my thighs. They watched as I traced my slit, squeezing each of my lower lips hard—the rush of blood sent electric shocks to my clit, making me whimper and look back up at them.

"Please," I begged softly. "Keep going. I wanna watch..."

After a long moment, they looked at each other and then back to me before finally moving as one. Emmett turned on his knees and reached out. Placing a hand on Edward's hip, he tugged Edward hard against his chest.

Edward let out a soft gasp as their bodies collided. Dropping my gaze, I realized Emmett was still erect, his thick cock jutting up and resting against his stomach. Edward was just as hard, a pearly drop of fluid beading at the tip. As they moved, their dicks rubbed against one another's, slipping and sliding as both Emmett and Edward began thrusting their hips.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as their hands began exploring—Edward's danced over Emmett's bare shoulders and arms, only to move to his chest, while Emmett's slipped back to cup Edward's ass.

"Fuck," they both groaned against each other's lips, almost in stereo.

I grew even more wet as my fingers dipped inside. I'd never seen anything more hot as I watched my brother and my boyfriend make out in front of me. They were breathing as one through an endless kiss—I could see their tongues coming out and seeking one another's, twisting and turning in long French kisses. Their hips were moving, still rubbing their erections together in long slips and slides, making them grunt and curse into their kisses.

When Edward reached down and tentatively began to stroke Emmett, I stopped breathing for a moment, wondering if that would be it for my brother. To my relief, he merely tightened his hold in Edward's hair and kissed him harder.

As I fucked myself with my fingers, hovering on the edge of euphoria, I watched Emmett guide Edward down to the mattress beside me. I could just see between them to watch as Edward let go of Emmett's cock, only to grasp both of their dicks together in his hand—his fingers were just long enough to wrap around the pair of them.

I moaned—loudly—and pulled my feet up so my knees went farther apart, sliding a third finger inside me as I watched Edward jack them both off.

"Em," Edward groaned, "take over. Bella, come over here. I wanna taste you."

Emmett cursed, and I watched his eyes darken as he wrapped his fingers around their cocks. "Face me, baby," he requested firmly.

"You sure?" I asked Edward. I'd never been over a guy's face like he'd suggested, and I hoped I wouldn't do something embarrassing, like sit on his face so he couldn't breathe.

When he nodded, thrusting his hips up into Emmett's hand, I acquiesced and gingerly stepped over him, going to my knees. Edward reached up and grasped my hips, pulling me down until I felt his warm breath over my lower lips. I nearly came apart when his tongue came out and swiped at my slit.

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped.

"Shit," Emmett cursed, leaning toward me. "Kiss me, Bells."

Whimpering, I cupped his face and kissed him. Hard.

Pulling away, I whispered against his lips, "I wanna see you suck him, Em."

Emmett looked unsure, but I leaned in again and cupped his face. "Please?"

With a long breath in, Emmett nodded.

As I watched Emmett scoot down between Edward's legs, I climbed off Edward and moved to lean back against the headboard. Edward look over at me, confused, until Emmett drew his attention by wrapping his fingers around Edward's cock.

Edward made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as Emmett lowered his head and took a tentative swipe at the tip of Edward's cock with his tongue.

"Christ, Em," Edward groaned, his back arching. "Suck me..."

It was so erotic, so taboo, watching the two of them together. My fingers weren't enough. I needed more. Reaching over, I fumbled in the bedside table drawer for my toy without taking my eyes off the action on the bed. Both looked over at me when the buzzing started.

"Keep going," I sighed, pressing the length of the vibrator inside me and groaning as I watched Emmett finally—_finally!_—take Edward all the way into his mouth.

I began thrusting the toy in time with the bobs of Emmett's head, twisting and turning it as Emmett licked and sucked Edward's cock. When Emmett reached up and began tugging at Edward's balls, Edward cursed and threw his head back. The muscles in his neck were straining as he tried to keep his hips still—although he was unable to do so completely, and he began thrusting slightly into Emmett's mouth.

My body was like a live wire, strung tight and ready to snap. As Emmett sucked harder and faster, I reached down and began stroking my clit. I went higher and higher, until I felt like I was going to explode.

I caught my breath, but then it all fell away, leaving me feeling tense, unfulfilled, as the scene before me faded away.

"Bella," Edward crooned. "Come back to us, love."

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to come face to face with reality. The TV gave off a bluish glow, and that combined with the single light over the sink that was on in the adjoining kitchen bathed the living room in eerie shadows.

When I turned my head to the left, I saw Edward, and to my right, Emmett was reclined back against the cushions of the couch. Both had raised eyebrows and deadly smirks on their faces.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked—and then groaned, rubbing my face as it all came rushing back. Fucking hell, it had all been a dream.

Emmett laughed softly. "You fell asleep about halfway into the movie."

"Mmhmm," Edward agreed. "And then a few minutes ago, you started squirming around and making all these sexy little noises in your sleep—the same noises you make in bed..."

I could only blink, shaking my head. It had felt so damn real.

"Just what were you dreaming about, Bella?" Emmett asked, his grin wide on his face.

Knowing they would balk if I told them just what they'd been doing, I simply smiled and shrugged. "The three of us...together again."

The guys looked at each other and then at me, nodding.

"Go on," Edward prompted, reaching down to stroke himself through his shorts.

"It started after you got back from playing basketball, Em," I said, grinning when he nodded. "You were really sweaty, so you jumped in the shower."

Before I could go on, Emmett said, "Wait, baby." He reached back and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor, and as he raised his hips to pull off his shorts, Edward copied his movements at my other side. When they were both settled, cocks in hand, my brother nodded. "Okay, go for it."

I told them about Emmett coming into my room after his shower to find me naked on the bed, waiting for me. As I described how he'd touched me and kissed me, they worked to pull my clothes off me, leaving me just as naked.

Emmett wrapped his strong hands around my waist and stood me on my feet before scooting over closer to Edward. "Get up here, Bells," he said, patting the space between them. "Sit on our legs and face us."

The comparison to my dream nearly had me giggling, but I hid it behind my grin and climbed up to where he'd indicated. At that angle, I was able to take both their cocks in my hand and begin to stroke as I continued my story.

I went into great detail about how Emmett had touched me and kissed me, as they began touching me like I was describing.

When I got to the part about them beginning to kiss and touch each other, I stopped.

"That's it, love?" Edward asked, raising a deadly eyebrow. "I seem to recall something about 'Please, keep going. I wanna watch,' and 'Oh, fuck!' Something tells me we're not getting the whole story, Em."

I tried stroking them faster, harder, to get their minds off my dream, but it didn't work.

"Tell us, Bella," Emmett demanded softly as he leaned in and kissed the upper curve of my breast. "We'll touch you if you tell us everything."

Growling low, I huffed, "Fine, you really wanna know?"

"Mmhmm," Edward said as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to my breast, sucking the skin gently.

Deciding to go for broke, I rushed out, "You guys were making out, stroking each other while I watched, and then Edward, you licked my pussy while Emmett and I kissed as he stroked you together. And then, I used my toy as you"—I looked Emmett's way—"started sucking him."

They were clearly stunned at my admission, but thankfully, neither pulled away.

"I'm not—I mean, I don't think—" Emmett stammered.

Edward shook his head and said quickly, "Me, either."

Laughing softly, I said, "I know. But a girl can dream, right?"

"How about this," Edward said, pulling back to look up at me. "How about you let us concentrate on you right now, instead of each other?"

As they leaned in and pressed kisses to the tips of my breasts, I blew out a breath, shaking as my fists tightened around them. "Y-Yeah," I squeaked when they both closed their lips around my nipples and bit gently.

"Stand up, Bells," Emmett ordered as his hand came down lightly on my ass.

When I was on my feet, they both stood as well, and Emmett said, "How about we take this upstairs?"

I was nodding before he'd even finished speaking.

My brother led the way, while Edward guided me up the stairs with a hand on my lower back, moving down to squeeze my ass as we got to the top, making me squeak in surprise.

When Emmett turned left into his room instead of straight into mine, I raised an eyebrow.

"Figured we could at least make some of it come true," he offered playfully, but I could see the emotion in his eyes and the need to make me happy.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded, Emmett at my back and Edward at my front. I could feel their cocks, hard and insistent, against my stomach and the cleft of my ass. I arched my back, reaching back to pull Emmett down for a kiss as I ground my hips against Edward, who responded by picking up my right leg and wrapping it around his hip. He held it there while he leaned in and kissed my chest.

When it finally became too much, yet not enough, I broke away from Emmett's kiss and pulled Edward's face up to mine. "Take me to bed," I murmured softly to them both.

**~*~THW~*~**

It was much darker outside by the time I flopped to my back in the middle of the bed. We were all sprawled out on the mattress, our breathing heavy and a thin coat of sweat making us shiver in the cool air.

"Fuck me," I groaned as I rolled over and felt my muscles twinge in a way that reminded me of just what we'd been doing for the last two hours.

Emmett deadpanned, "Really, Bells? Again? God, aren't you ever satisfied?"

Laughing, I rolled over to my back, propping myself up on my elbows as I kicked out at him, lightly cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Ow, dammit!" Emmett reached up and rubbed his head, like I'd really hurt him.

Edward captured my foot and kissed the top before tickling me lightly, smirking when I jerked away, glaring.

"Annnnnyway," I said, drawing out the word on a huff.

They both turned over on their sides to look at me, almost like mirror images of sexy: naked bodies glistening, muscles rippling under their skin as they moved, and smug, self-satisfied expressions on their faces.

Deciding to tease them a little, I raised an eyebrow, licked my lips in as seductive a move as I possibly could—although I was sure I looked a little deranged, knowing me—and said, "So are you absolutely, positively sure there's no way I could change your minds about...?" I motioned between the two of them, waggling my eyebrows exaggeratedly.

When they looked at each other for a long, drawn-out moment and then leaned in over my legs, stopping with mere millimeters separating their lips, I held my breath. There was no sound in the room except my pounding heart, which felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

Then they burst into laughter, flopping over on their backs and covering their faces as they snorted and hooted.

"You jackasses," I huffed, trying to sound angry, even though I really wasn't.

They simply laughed harder, which drew out my own giggles.

I finally grabbed the pillows and tossed one at each of them. "Come on, damn it. Let's go back downstairs. I'm thirsty and feel like some pizza."

Ignoring the still-snorting _boys_ behind me, I hopped out of bed and headed downstairs for my clothes, unable to keep my smile from my face as I heard them scramble after me.


End file.
